A Death in the Family
by serenityrayne417
Summary: Takes place after "Vigil" and before events of "I Do." Callie and Jude's father has passed away, leading to new discoveries for the Jacob's. NOT a Brallie fic. This story focuses mainly on Callie. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after 'Vigil' and the events of 'I Do' have not occurred (the wedding, the trial, Callie running away). What has been left out will be incorporated later on in a different way. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fosters, only the characters that I create.**

**Read and review!**

"Somebody get the phone please!"

It was a typical Monday morning according to the Foster's standards. Kids were weaving around each other in their haste to get ready as Lena and Stef attempted to control the chaos. Mariana and Callie were still upstairs getting themselves together while the boys were in the kitchen, hands grabbing at whatever food they could.

From upstairs, Mariana walked into her mother's room and grabbed the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Callie Jacob?"_

"No, but she's here. One second." Mariana covered the mouthpiece with her free hand, "Callie! Phone!"

The older girl walked into the master bedroom, a confused look on her face, "Who is it?"

Mariana shook her head, "Didn't say. I'm gonna finish getting ready." She handed the cordless phone to Callie and exited the room. Callie picked up the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Ms. Jacob?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

"_My name is Detective Carlson. I work for the Phoenix Police Department in Arizona. I'm very sorry to inform you of this, but your father was found dead this morning in his apartment."_

Callie almost dropped the phone as she let out a small gasp. She sunk down to the bedroom floor, gripping the duvet for support, "How did…I didn't even know he got out of jail?"

"_He was on probation. Our M.E. confirmed the cause of death to be alcohol poisoning."_

"Figures."

There was a pause, _"Are there any arrangements you would like to make? To have the body buried?"_

Callie shook her head even though the detective could not see her, "Um, can I call you back? I have to…I have school."

"_Ms. Jacob―"_

Callie hung up the phone before the man could say another word. From her seat on the floor, she could see her reflection in the full length mirror hidden in the corner of Stef and Lena's room. To her surprise and disgust, there were tears on her face. She wiped them away with an aggressive swipe before standing up and stalking downstairs.

Stef looked up as Callie came down the stairs, "Morning, Sweets. Who was that on the phone?"

"A detective from Arizona." She replied, refusing to make eye contact as she sat down at the kitchen table next to Jude. She reached for a bagel she had no intention of eating.

Stef furrowed her eyebrows and shared a look with Lena, "Well, what did they want?"

"My dad died."

Any conversation that had been going on stopped at that sentence. Jude looked up at his sister who was staring intently at the bagel on her plate, "What?"

Callie suddenly stood up, "I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to walk to school. Bye." She snatched her backpack from the couch and high-tailed it out of the house.

Lena started walking after her, "Callie!" Stef put a hand out, "I'll get her, you hold down the fort." The blonde officer left the house and Lena found herself with three shocked teenagers as well as a very confused little boy.

"He's dead?" Jude asked quietly, looking up at Lena. She sat down next to him and pulled him close to her side.

"I'm so sorry, buddy." She murmured, running a hand over his hair.

Brandon glanced at his siblings helplessly before turning to Lena, "What should we…what do we do?"

Lena sighed and looked down at Jude before looking up at Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana.

"Well, I think we're going to play hooky for starters."

* * *

It didn't take long for Stef to catch up with Callie considering the teen was on foot. Stef managed to get in front of the teen, successfully stopping her.

"School is the other way, you know."

"I'm taking the scenic route." Callie deadpanned, making her way around the blonde. Stef stayed right at her heels.

"Callie, honey, I know you're upset right now―"

At this, the brunette whirled around, "I am NOT upset!"

Stef looked the teen over. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed red with anger. Her eyes, on the other hand, were rimmed red as if they had recently been filled with tears.

"Callie, he was your father…"

"He was a DRUNK!" Callie yelled back, "A fallen down drunk who drank himself to death!" She threw her backpack onto the ground and sat down on the curb, head in her hands.

Stef sat next to her and tried to put an arm around Callie but the teen immediately flinched away, "Please don't."

"Don't what, baby?" Stef asked in a soft voice. Callie lifted her head out of her hands and looked at her foster mother. Stef reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes and this time she didn't move away.

"I'm not a bad person…right?" Callie asked in a quiet voice, eyes shifting to her will worn sneakers.

"Of course you're not, Callie." Stef answered immediately, "Far from it."

Callie played with the hem of her sweater, "But when the detective told me he was dead, I was…glad." Her eyes snapped up to Stef's "I'm sorry! I'm not―"

"Callie," Stef interrupted softly, "That doesn't make you a bad person. That just makes you a member of the human race." She offered the teen a sad smile, "It's okay to be mad at the person who hurt you."

"But he's…he _was_ my dad."

Stef tucked an errant piece of brunette hair behind the teen's ear, "I know, Sweets, but that doesn't mean you are obliged to love him. Parents have to earn their children's love, not expect it."

Callie sniffed and ran a sleeve across her eyes, "Jude doesn't remember him that much. He was so young when…" she trailed off. "Should I…should we go to the funeral?"

"That's completely up to you and Jude. Lena and I will support any decision you guys make."

Stef stood up and offered a hand to Callie. Once they were standing, Stef grabbed Callie's backpack and slung an arm around the teen's shoulders before making their way back home.

* * *

Lena looked up as she heard the front door open. She, Brandon and Jude were sitting in the living room. Jesus and Mariana were upstairs in their rooms. Callie and Stef walked into the room. Jude shot up from his seat and ran over to Callie. She immediately wrapped her arms around her younger brother.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"What do we do now?" Jude asked, "Is there gonna be a funeral?"

Callie looked at Stef, "I have to call Detective Carlson back." The older woman put up a hand, "I'll call him. You said he worked in Phoenix?" Callie nodded and Stef went off in search of a phone.

Callie looked at Brandon and Lena, "What are you guys still doing here?"

"We're playing hooky today," Brandon replied with a small smile, "Family is more important than school." Callie looked away because she could feel tears rushing into her eyes for the second time that morning

"You guys don't have to do that."

Lena stood up and wrapped her arms around Callie and Jude, "Yes, we do. You guys should get into more comfortable clothes; we're having a lazy day."

Jude offered a small smile and raced to the room he shared with Jesus while Lena went to see how Stef's phone call was going. That left Brandon and Callie alone.

"How are you?" Brandon asked after a moment of silence. Callie shrugged and plopped down next to him on the couch. Brandon found himself unsure of what to say next.

"You never had breakfast this morning…are you hungry?"

Callie flicked her eyes toward Brandon and she smiled softly at how hard he was trying, "I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten since dinner last night. That was like, twelve hours ago."

"If I ate anything, I think I would just throw it back up."

Brandon winced, "Point taken."

Callie laughed a little. "Actually," she answered, "I think I just want to sleep." Brandon nodded and waited for her to go upstairs but was surprised when she kicked off her sneakers and laid down on the couch, her head on the armrest and her legs curled into her chest. Brandon took the throw from the back of the couch and covered her with it. He started to make his way out of the room when Callie's voice interrupted.

"You can stay."

Brandon turned back to Callie who was curled up under the blanket, and for a moment he could imagine what she looked like as a child. He walked over towards the couch and kicked off his sneakers before laying down on the opposite end, his feet pressing into Callie's shins.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"It's still morning," Callie whispered back.

Brandon smiled and closed his eyes.

**I have a bunch of unfinished fics, but this has been bugging me for days. Let me know what you guys think!**

**-Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Keep them coming! :) Chapter two, coming your way. **

Lena walked into the master bedroom just as Stef was finishing her conversation. She sat on their shared bed and waited for the blonde to hit 'END' on her cell phone.

"What did the detective say?" Lena asked.

Stef sighed, "Christopher Jacob died of alcohol poisoning. He was on probation; he got out a year ago for good behavior. They are releasing the body to Christopher's mother who is alive and well in Avondale."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, "You mean Callie and Jude's grandmother?"

"Well she clearly didn't care about them enough to take them in instead of have them placed in the system," Stef muttered bitterly. "Detective Carlson said he would forward any burial information to me. It's up to Callie and Jude if they would like to go or not; I don't want to force them."

Lena ran a hand down Stef's arm before grasping her partner's hand, "How did Callie seem? When you found her?"

"She said she was glad he was dead and was worried that made her a bad person," Stef answered, "I told her she wasn't but she seems so…distant."

Lena pressed a kiss to Stef's cheek, "We'll reach her."

* * *

Jesus swaggered into the living room and spared a glance at Callie and Brandon who were asleep on the couch. With a shrug to himself, he plopped down between the sleeping teens, kicked his feet onto the coffee table and flipped on the T.V.

Callie opened one eye to see what the weight was that was pushing on her side and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Jesus?" she croaked.

"Yeah?" he answered in a distracted voice as he channel-surfed.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced at Callie before looking back at the television screen, "Watching T.V. Sorry about your dad. What happened?"

Callie shifted into a sitting position, "Alcohol poisoning."

"Oh," Jesus replied, "Well that sucks."

Callie chuckled at his bluntness, "Yeah, it sucks." She nudged Brandon with her foot to wake him up as Mariana and Jude walked into the living room, both changed into more comfortable clothes. Jude squeezed himself between Callie and Jesus while Mariana sat in between her twin and Brandon.

"So, what do you do when you play hooky?" Jude asked as he settled in to the couch.

"This." Jesus replied, eyes never leaving the T.V.

Mariana rolled her eyes, "Usually something more fun, but this works. We could watch a movie?"

Brandon stood up and stretched before heading to the shelf filled with DVD's. "Any requests?"

"Something funny!" Jude answered, eager to rid himself of the morning's events.

"The Proposal!" Mariana offered, hands clasped together.

Jesus rolled his eyes, "No way! You've seen it like fifty thousand times and it's not even funny!"

"Is too!"

"Okay," Brandon interjected, "Well now it's up to Jude if you guys are gonna fight over it."

Jude's eyes lit up and he looked at Callie who nodded at him before running over to the movie selection. Brandon headed towards the kitchen, "Callie, can you help me get some food?" She nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Brandon opened a cabinet and started taking out cookies and packets of popcorns. He tossed the popcorn to Callie who immediately put it into the microwave. She was watching the numbers tick down, off in her own world, when she was startled by an apple being placed in front of her.

"Eat this."

Callie's eyes narrowed, "You're not my mother and I said I wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat something, Callie." Brandon replied, refusing to back down, "You're going to get sick. You won't be able to do much…or look after Jude." Brandon knew he was hitting below the belt, using Jude as bait, but he was desperate.

Callie scowled before taking a bite out of the apple, not bothering to chew with her mouth closed. Brandon chuckled, "How attractive."

"I try."

The microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn was done. Brandon handed Callie a bowl to pour the buttery snack into. When they were all set, they carried the food into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Jude had settled on _The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie_. Callie rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the couch, wrapping her arms around her baby brother. Mariana joined them while Brandon chose a recliner. Jesus across the floor on his stomach propped up by some pillows.

"I don't see how this is better than The Proposal…"

"SHHH!"

* * *

Lena and Stef walked into quite a scene when they came downstairs. The kids were strewn about the living room, completely absorbed by the movie. Stef's eyebrow shot up.

"It's a talking sponge."

"It's an American fundamental." Jesus replied without missing a beat while shoving popcorn into his mouth. Callie wiggled her way off the couch and headed towards the women.

"So…did you speak to Detective Carlson?"

Stef motioned for the teen to follow her into the kitchen. Stef and Lena sat next to each other while Callie took a seat across from them.

"Phoenix P.D. is releasing your father's body to his mother," Stef answered, "They are going to notify us about any arrangements."

Callie tilted her head, "My father's mother? My grandmother? I thought she was dead."

"Why did you think that?" Lena asked, equally confused.

"Because that's what my dad told me."

Stef shook her head, "I can assure you she is alive. She lives close to Phoenix in Avondale."

Callie looked down at the table, "Why didn't she…?" she mumbled softly, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Why didn't she what, baby?" Lena asked, although she had a good idea where this line of questioning was headed.

Callie shook her head and shot up out of her seat, "Nothing. I'm gonna go watch the movie." She left the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Lena sighed and looked at her partner, "I guess I'll just ask it, then: why didn't Callie's grandmother take in her and Jude? They were so young."

"I don't know, Baby." Stef replied, "I wish I did though." She glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Well, I called in for a personal day at work and you and the kids are playing hooky so how about we work more on those adoption papers? It would be nice to get them done, especially after this whole Jacob family fiasco."

Lena stood up and pecked Stef on the lips, "Good idea, I'll go get the documents."

* * *

"I'm cold." Jesus said from his spot on the floor. "Someone throw me a blanket."

"Jude and I have the only one," Callie answered, "Sorry."

Jesus stood up, "I'm gonna go grab some from upstairs."

"I'll help!" Mariana said as she pushed herself off of the couch. Jesus gave his sister a look, she wasn't usually one to help, least of all him. He shrugged and headed upstairs to the linen closet with his twin close behind. He rummaged around and pulled out some blankets as Mariana stood to the side and watched.

"I thought you were going to help."

"If Ana died, would you be sad?"

Jesus looked stopped what he was doing and looked at his sister. Seeing she was dead serious, he took lead her into his room. He sat at his computer desk, "She kinda fucked us over, Mariana."

"I know," she answered, rolling her eyes, "But she gave birth to us. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Jesus shrugged, picking up a pen from his desk and twirling it between his hands, "I guess. I'm still pretty pissed at her."

Mariana tucked some hair behind her ear, "Yeah, me too." She shrugged, "I was just wondering. We should probably get those blankets." She started to head out but Jesus stopped her.

"Mariana? Te amo."

She smiled, "Te amo también."

**I'm in an AP Spanish Literature class which doesn't mean jack shit because I hardcore googled the correct way to say "I love you" in Spanish. **

**Sorry this chapter is kind've short, the real drama is coming up in a couple of chapters at the funeral. That's when it goes down. Review review review!**

**-Liv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Please review, they keep me motivated! :)**

Callie was getting ready for bed when Stef walked into the bedroom she shared with Mariana. Her foster sister was in the bathroom which left her alone with the blonde police officer. The older women smiled and gestured for the teen to take a seat on the bed before doing the same.

"So I got an email from Detective Carlson and he sent me the information for the wake. It's going to be this Thursday and Friday and the funeral will be Saturday morning."

Callie nodded and looked down at her hands. Today was Monday which left her with two days before reality came crashing down, "Okay."

Stef placed a hand on Callie's shoulder and the teen moved away. Stef sighed, "Do you want to go?"

Callie shrugged, "I don't know…I have to talk to Jude."

"Callie, it's not just what Jude wants," Stef said softly, searching for dark brown eyes, "It's what you want, too, Love."

The brunette shook her head and stood up, "I'm gonna go ask Jude what he wants to do."

* * *

Jesus and Jude both looked up as they heard a knock on their bedroom door. Callie was leaning against the doorframe and the look on her face gave Jesus the feeling that she wanted to speak to her little brother alone.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Jesus said, closing his laptop and standing up, "Want anything, Jude?"

"I'm good," the boy replied, and watched his foster brother leave the room before turning to his sister, "What's going on?"

Callie took a seat on Jude's bed, "Stef told me that the wake for, um, Dad was later this week, and the funeral is Saturday. Do you…want to go?"

Jude looked at the floor before looking back up at Callie, "We should…right? Because he's our dad?"

Callie shrugged, "We don't have to―"

"I want to go."

Callie nodded and forced a smile on her face even though her heart had sunk into her stomach. She tried not to hold it against her baby brother: he didn't know any better. She leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, Baby." She headed out of the room but was stopped by Jude's voice.

"Callie? Are you mad at me?"

The teen shook her head and plastered a smile on her face, "Of course not, Jude. Sleep good, okay?"

He nodded and turned back to what he had been doing before. Callie ducked into the bathroom and opened the faucet before sitting on the closed toilet seat. She pressed her hands over her mouth as tears began to well in her eyes and a lump settled in her throat. She didn't want to go to anything that had to do with her father, but there was no way she was going to let Jude go alone. She took a deep breath and thumbed away her tears before shutting off the faucet and opening the door. To her surprise, she was met face to face with Brandon.

"Were you crying?" he asked, a concerned lilt in his voice.

"No," Callie answered gruffly, leaving no room for discussion, "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

* * *

The following morning, Callie woke up feeling like she had barely slept at all. Looking at her clock which read 5:30 AM, she realized this was completely true. She had only fallen asleep around 3 in the morning. She looked over at Mariana who was deeply asleep before pushing off her blankets. She quietly collected some clothes before tiptoeing out of the room, deciding now was as good a time as any to get ready for the day. She took a shower and towel dried her hair, weaving it into a French braid. After getting dressed, Callie quietly made her way downstairs. She looked around―she needed a distraction from her incessant thoughts. Her gaze landed on the kitchen. Cooking was busywork and most definitely a distraction.

Lena cracked an eye open as the smell of pancakes infiltrated her senses. She ran a hand through her curly hair before looking over at Stef who was still sound asleep. She placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Stef…Stef, wake up."

"What?" Stef croaked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Do you smell that? It smells like food."

Stef snuggled beneath the covers, "Well as long as it's not smoke…"

"Stef!"

The blonde huffed and sat up, "I'm up! What were you saying, Love?"

"I smell food," Lena replied, already slipping on a robe, "Who's cooking?"

The women made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. The table was set with two plates stacked with pancakes as well as a plate for every member. The orange juice was out along with syrup and freshly washed fruit. They walked past the breakfast feast and into the living room where they found Callie, dressed and ready to go, sitting on the couch seemingly doing nothing.

"Good morning, Callie," Lena greeted her, taking a seat next to her on the couch, "Did you make breakfast?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah."

Stef offered her a soft smile, "Well that was very kind of you. How long have you been up?"

"A while." Stef shared a look with Lena. Most of the time, talking to Callie was like talking to a brick wall.

"Did you sleep okay?" Lena asked next, needing to hear more than two words from the young woman.

"When are we leaving for school?" Callie asked, ignoring the question she was asked, "I have to talk to my teachers about the work I missed."

"I'm sure they'll understand, considering the circumstances," Lena offered, "Besides, are you sure you want to go back to school? It's only been a day…"

Callie shook her head, "I don't need any more time. I haven't seen my dad for like seven years, we weren't exactly close. There's nothing to be sad about."

"Callie, he was still―"

"My dad," Callie interrupted Stef, knowing where she was going, "Yeah, I know. I'll be in the backyard, let me know when we're leaving." She got up and stalked to the doors that lead outside, grabbing the guitar Brandon had given her on the way out.

Stef let out a breath, "Forget sugar and spice, I think this girl must be made of barbed wire and stone." She walked into the kitchen to get started on a batch of coffee while Lena trailed behind her.

"That's what happens when everyone you thought you could rely either leaves you or hurts you," Lena said sadly, "She's learned to adapt."

"But she shouldn't have to!" Stef interjected in a frustrated voice as she slammed her mug on the table. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I'm just so angry at her father and the system and this freaking grandmother who had better have a good excuse as to why she let those kids get sent away!"

"Mom?" Both women turned around to see Brandon standing cautiously by the entrance of the doorway "Is everything okay?"

Stef offered him a small smile, "Yeah, Sweets, everything is okay. Or will be, at least."

Brandon peered at the food on the table, "Wow, did you guys make all of this?"

"This was Callie's doing," Lena answered, "She's hanging out in the backyard."

* * *

F chord…E minor 7th chord…F chord….E minor 7th chord…

Callie mindlessly strummed her guitar as she thought about what was to come in the following days. She would be meeting her grandmother who she thought was dead as well as any other family that planned on attending the service. She never thought of the possibility that she had living, biological family, just the fact that she and Jude had not been offered a home any of them.

"Did you eat any of the food you made?"

Callie didn't bother looking up when Brandon asked his question, "Yeah," she lied.

"You're lying."

"Okay."

Brandon took a seat next to her against the large tree, "What song are you playing?"

Callie eyed him suspiciously; surprised he had dropped the breakfast thing so easily, "It's nothing special."

"What song?"

Callie glanced at him before turning her attention back to the guitar on her lap, "My mom used to sing it to me, when I was little," she answered after a moment, "It's a Beatles song. She really liked them…if Jude's name is any indication."

Brandon smiled, "Yeah. I came out to let you know we were leaving in 5 minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be ready."

He nodded and stood up, heading for the door back into the house. Before completely closing the door, Brandon paused because he thought he could hear singing.

"_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday."_

**Merry Christmas Biznitches! (Or Happy Holidays if we're keeping it P.C.) I am so happy because this year I got not 1, not 2, but THREE pairs of footie pajamas which is three more than I've ever owned. I don't know why everyone feels inclined to buy them for me but I'm not complaining.**

**I hope the story/characters seem authentic. I watched some Foster's on Fios On Demand to get a feel for how they would act/speak. **

**Please review! They keep me warm ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, anything you find confusing will be cleared up at the funeral! It's in a couple of chapters. Thanls for the reviews guys! They give me fuzzies! :) **

**Without further a due… **

_Solve for y with the equation 7x+3=y and given x=9._

Jude tried to focus on his class work but found his mind constantly drifting off. He looked over at his friend Connor, who had asked why Jude was absent the previous day but Jude simply said he wasn't feeling well. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Connor just yet. There was a gentle rap on the door and Jude looked up to see Callie standing in the hallway.

"Ms. Beverly, can I go to the water fountain?" Receiving an affirmative, Jude slipped out of his seat and headed into the hall.

"How are you doing?" Callie asked, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

Jude shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I didn't tell Connor. Should I?"

Callie shook her head, "Not if you don't want to. I'll meet you by the front of the school at the end of the day, okay?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded, "Okay." He turned towards his classroom, "I'd better go back."

Callie began backing away, "Bye, baby. See you after school." When she saw that he had gone back inside, she continued walking down the hallway and out of the school. She had no intention of returning to class. Callie made her way to the beach which was for the most part deserted. She made sure there were no adults around that would rat her out to Lena before settling down in the sand and taking out the journal Timothy insisted his students keep.

_My dad is dead._

The four word sentence alone was enough to steal her breath away.

_He killed my mom by drinking. He killed himself by drinking._

_Is that poetic justice?_

_I should be sad. I should be... But instead I'm mad. Angry mad? Crazy mad?_

_I think I'm mad._

* * *

Lena was filing away some last minute papers at the end of the day when there was a knock on her office door, "Come in."

"Hey, Lena," Drew Hallandale, a science teacher for the upperclassmen entered the room, "Is Callie sick?"

The vice-principle furrowed her eyebrows, "No…we kept her home yesterday but she came to school today. Wasn't she in class?"

"Not in mine," Drew answered with a shake of his head, "I was just asking because it's been two days."

Lena peered out her window from which she had a perfect view of the front of the school. She could easily make out Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, Jude, and Callie all waiting for her so that they could go home. She sighed, "She had a rough day, a personal matter. I'm sorry, I'll find out what happened."

Drew put up a hand, "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Lena watched him leave before shifting her gaze back to her children.

_Oh, Callie_.

* * *

Callie was lying on her bed, failing miserably at reading her assigned novel for English class. She looked over at Mariana who was sitting at her desk, messing around on her laptop. Callie sat up straight on her bed, "Hey, Mariana?"

"Yeah?

"Do you have a black dress I could borrow?"

Mariana tore her gaze away from her laptop screen to look at Callie, "Maybe…I'm not a big fan of black. But if I don't, we could go to the mall after school and look?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes; the chance of any form of shopping excited her.

Callie, seeing how eager she looked, couldn't refuse, "Thanks; that sounds nice." She returned back to her book but could feel Mariana's gaze.

"Callie?"

"Hm?"

"You don't like your dad very much…do you?"

Callie closed her book and placed it on her bed. She shook her head, "No," she answered quietly, "I don't."

Mariana spun a lock of hair around her index finger, "He hurt you?"

Callie shrugged, "Not really…I mean sort of." She took a deep breath, "Did I ever tell you how we ended up in Foster care?" Mariana shook her head. "Well, my dad was driving drunk and he killed my mom, along with some other people. He went to jail and Jude and I were put into the system."

"I'm sorry," Mariana said quietly, "Did you talk to him after everything?"

"We wrote letters at first, but he stopped responding and we stopped caring." Callie ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't spoken to him in years."

"Are you sad that he died?"

Callie looked up at Mariana who was looking back at her with honest eyes. She could be dramatic, unbearable at times, but she was truly a kind, lost little girl, "Like I said, I haven't spoken to him in years." There was a knock at the door and the girls looked up to see Lena.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile, "Mariana, can you get started on a salad for dinner please?"

The younger girl glanced at Callie before nodding and walking out of the room. Lena took a seat next to Callie on her bed, "Your teacher came to see me today. He said you weren't in class. Care to explain?"

Callie gave a small shrug and she stared intently at her fingernails. She hadn't thought of the fact her teacher would check up on her. Lena sighed and placed a hand on Callie's thigh, not surprised when the teen jerked away. "Callie if you're upset―" There was the word again. Upset.

Upset. Upset. Upset

"Oh my GOD!" Callie exclaimed in frustrated tone, "I am not upset about my stupid dad! I'm FINE!"

"Callie―"

The teen got to her feet, "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? I want to be left ALONE!"

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Lena and Callie turned to see Stef standing in the bedroom doorframe, still in uniform. She must have just gotten home.

"I was just talking to Callie about skipping class," Lena said in a gentle tone, "Which you're not in trouble for by the way. I just want to know―"

"Know WHAT?!" Callie asked, "Why do you want to know everything about me? Why do you guys even care?!" By now, Callie was willing the tears in her eyes to stay where they were and not fall.

Stef made her way across the room, "Callie, we understand that people have let you down in the past―" At this, Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed but Stef kept going, "And we're sorry about that, but we are trying to help you and we can't do that if you aren't going to put some effort in on your part."

"You can't help me! Nobody can help me!" By now, Callie's voice was cracking with the threat of tears.

"Why not, baby?" Lena asked gently, "What can we do for you?"

"You can't do it! You can't!"

Callie sank to the floor as the tears lost their battle and made their way down her face. Instinct made her clamp her hands over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her sobbing. Stef knelt down and wrapped her arms around the teen who immediately began to move away.

"Please don't," Callie sobbed, as she backed herself against the wall "Don't!"

"Don't what, Sweets? Don't what?" Stef asked as she continued to reach for Callie. She was having a major déjà vu moment from yesterday morning.

"Just don't!" Callie shouted, arms wrapped protectively around herself. Stef looked at Lena who looked as lost as she felt. They both looked up when they heard the sound of footsteps and saw Brandon enter the room. Lena stood up and put a hand out, "Brandon, this isn't really a good time."

"Can I talk to her?"

Stef stood up as well, "I know you mean well, B," she said gently, "But…"

"Please, guys?"

Stef and Lena exchanged a look before giving in, "Alright," Stef finally said, "But we're going to be right down the hall." Brandon nodded and watched them leave before turning his attention to the girl huddled up on the floor. He picked up the guitar by her bed and sat down next to her. He watched as she tried to scoot back even more into the wall. He fiddled with the strings for a bit before playing the chords that he had heard her play earlier.

F chord…E minor 7th chord…

Callie began to calm down as she registered the song Brandon was playing. She watched his fingers move over the strings and listened as he hummed the tune of the song _Yesterday_. She sniffled and moved closer to him, placing a hand on the body of the guitar. After a minute or two, Brandon stopped playing and looked into Callie's dark eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi," Callie rasped out, voice hoarse from crying, "That was good."

"Thanks." Brandon placed a hand on Callie's cheek and used his thumbs to wipe away some tears. Callie let out a shuddering breath as her eyes slipped closed at the contact. Brandon placed the guitar off to the side and wrapped an arm around Callie, not allowing her to move away. "Why all theses tears?" Brandon asked in a quiet tone. Callie simply shook her head.

"Okay," Brandon said, "We can just sit here. As long as you need." Callie didn't say anything, but she let out a breath and relaxed her tense muscles. Brandon pressed a kiss to her hair.

"As long as you need."

**Did you like it? Please review so I know what to change or leave the same or what. I was supposed to write an essay for Georgetown Admissions which is due January 10****th**** but I did this instead so ya'll better recognize.**

***Z-formation snap***

**-Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 woo hoo! Let's rock:**

Lena peered into Mariana and Callie's bedroom. Brandon and Callie were sitting together on the floor, not talking, but Lena had a feeling that's what Callie needed right now. She noticed the way Brandon had his arm wrapped around Callie and didn't know whether to interpret it as comfort or something more. Lena made her way back into her bedroom where Stef was just pulling on a more comfortable shirt.

"Callie has calmed down," Lena notified her, taking a seat on the bed, "Her and Brandon are…sitting."

Stef cocked an eyebrow, "Sitting?"

"Yeah."

Stef shook her head and took a seat as well, "We need to get her some help, Lena."

"Professional help?"

Stef nodded, "I know she's already going to group therapy but she needs something more personal, something that could focus just on her."

"I'll look into some of the school psychologists," Lena said, taking out her phone to make a note to herself.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!"

The bedroom door opened and Jude walked in stopping a few feet from the door. Lena smiled, "Hi, Jude. What's up?"

"I told Callie I want to go to the funeral."

Stef patted the bed, inviting him to sit with them, "Okay. We have to go to Arizona so we'll leave Thursday morning. I'm gonna call my mom to come stay with Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus."

Jude furrowed his eyebrows, "They're not coming with us?"

Lena put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Would you like them to?"

"It's probably better that they didn't," Jude admitted, looking down, "Callie doesn't like to be around a lot of people when she's sad. She pretends like she isn't, but she is."

"And how about you?" Stef asked, "Are you sad?"

Jude shrugged, "A little I guess. I don't remember him that much… Callie and I used to talk to him, but then we didn't." He paused, "She said he wasn't so nice. Is that true?"

"Well," Lena began, glancing at Stef, "That's something you will have to ask Callie about yourself." Jude nodded.

"I could use some help with dinner," Lena said, standing up, "I'm almost done."

"I can help!" Jude offered, smile on his face.

* * *

Stef walked into Mariana and Callie's room and peered inside. Callie and Brandon were still seated on the floor. Callie was holding the guitar on her lap, strumming notes with Brandon's guidance.

"Hi, Babies," Stef made her presence known quietly, "Dinner's almost ready, you should come downstairs." Brandon got up and looked at Callie who seemingly had not heard anything at all. He shared a look with his mom and headed towards the kitchen. Stef was about to follow him when she heard Callie speak.

"I'm sorry."

Stef turned around, "For what, baby?"

"For yelling at you," Callie replied, stopping her finger movements and moving the guitar aside, "And for yelling at Lena."

Stef shrugged, "Everyone is entitled to a bad day."

Callie stood up, eyes on her shoes, "Stef?"

"Yes, Callie?"

The blonde officer was not prepared for the hug initiated by the brunette teen that felt like she was holding on for dear life. Stef brought one hand to the back of Callie's hair and the other wrapped around her back.

"Sweet girl," she whispered into dark brown hair, "Everything will get better." Her statement was acknowledged by Callie tightening her hold.

* * *

On Wednesday night, the Foster's gathered together in the living room for an impromptu family meeting. The following morning, Lena, Stef, Jude and Callie would be heading to Arizona for Christopher Jacob's wake and funeral.

"Okay," Stef began, "While we are away, my mother will be coming to stay with you guys. We are leaving tomorrow morning and we will be back hopefully Sunday morning."

Jesus groaned, "We're fifteen! And Brandon is sixteen! Why do we need a babysitter?"

Stef's eyes narrowed, "Was it not just last weekend you almost burned the house down putting tinfoil in the microwave?" Mariana snorted into her hand but stopped when her twin's glare reached her.

"Please be good." Lena added, "We're leaving money for emergencies _only_. Clothes are not an emergency." She gave Mariana a pointed look and it was Jesus' turn to laugh.

"What time are you heading out?" Brandon asked.

"Early," Stef answered, "So we need to get to bed." She kissed every child on the head and hugged the one's she wouldn't be seeing for the next few days extra tight. Lena mimicked her actions.

"Hold down the fort, B." Stef murmured into her son's ear and he nodded.

* * *

At two in the morning, Callie found herself still awake. She picked up her phone before slipping out of bed and making her way into the hallway. She peered into Jesus and Jude's room and watched her brother sleep for a bit.

"What are you doing?"

Callie jumped and whirled around. Brandon was standing behind her, holding a bottle of water. She clamped a hand over her chest, "Christ, Brandon!" she hissed, pulling him away from the boys' bedroom, "What are _you_ doing?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I just ask you that?" He gestured for her to follow him into his room. They took a seat on the bed and Brandon placed his water bottle on the night table.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow? Well, today?"

Callie ran a hand through her hair, "A little, I guess. I just want to fast forward to Monday when everything is over."

"You should try to get some sleep," Brandon advised, starting to pull back his own blankets.

Callie watched him, "Well, why were _you_ awake?"

"I was thirsty," Brandon answered, jerking his head towards the water bottle, "And plus, you were thinking really loudly."

"Was I?"

Brandon slipped under his blankets and let out a breath. Callie made a move to leave the room. Brandon sat up, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Callie froze and Brandon processed what he had just said, "No! That's not what I meant…God, I mean, do you want to sleep in my room? I could keep you company until you fell asleep."

Callie mulled over her options. She knew consciously that Brandon would never try anything with her but an annoying little voice in the back of her head was screaming warnings. But sitting with Brandon seemed a lot better than being left to her convoluted thoughts. Callie took a seat at Brandon's keyboard.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting comfortable."

Brandon shook his head and pushed the covers off of himself, "Don't be ridiculous; take my bed."

Callie laughed, "Now _you're_ being ridiculous. I have a bed; I'm not going to kick you out of yours because I'm too scared to sleep in my own."

Brandon tilted his head at this, "Scared? Of what?"

Callie shook her head and that was the end of that. She got up and crawled onto the bed, on top of the covers next to Brandon, a considerable amount of space between them. Brandon switched off his bedside lamp and settled in, turning his head so that he could look at Callie. She did the same, mirroring his position.

"I don't want to go," Callie admitted in a small voice, "Jude wants to. He's so brave. I'm supposed to be looking out for him and I'm acting like a big baby."

"No, you're not," Brandon whispered back, "You're acting like a big sister." Callie grew quiet.

Brandon put his hand on top of the covers near Callie's. She looked at it for a moment and hesitantly reached out for his hand. She hooked her pinky finger around Brandon's and closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and that she was putting herself in a dangerous position, but she was so tired and Brandon's bed was so comfortable…

"Sleep, Callie."

So she did.

**Sorry that was kinda short. Let me just tell you, I started writing chapters 7-9 and shit goes DOWN. I mean it hits the fan, walls, mirror… It's gonna be good. Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**I'm about to have a late Christmas party with the gals and I have to clean. *Sigh* Cleaning is so annoying. Everyone needs to learn to accept me for my flaws: my messy, unorganized, mold-infested flaws.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Liv**

**P.S.-Sorry if there are typos/random words where they shouldn't be. My brain thinks faster than my hands can process which is why I'm always omitting/adding words or letters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, pick-up sticks:**

Lena stirred as she heard the alarm go off on Stef's phone. She reached across her partner, who groaned in response. She fell back to her side of the bed, "Stef, time to get up. It's 5:45."

Stef stumbled out of bed, bleary eyes and disoriented, "I'll get Callie, you get Jude?" Receiving a yes, the blonde set out for the girl's room. She opened the door quietly―Mariana would not take kindly to being waken up any earlier than she had to be.

Stef tiptoed to Callie's bed and was surprised to find it empty, the covers thrown back. _Did she get up before us? _She headed down the hallway and down the stairs. Stef checked the living room and the kitchen and when she found them both empty, she started to get worried. Callie wouldn't just leave, would she? Stef raced up the stairs as quietly as she could and nearly ran right into Lena.

"Whoa," Lena whispered putting a hand out to steady her partner, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Callie!" Stef stage whispered, "She's not in her room or downstairs, I don't know―"

"Um, guys?"

Both women turned around to see Callie standing near the top of the stairs. She was still in her pajamas with one of Brandon's sweatshirts on top and Mariana's rain boots on her feet. She was clutching her guitar in one hand, a confused look on her face.

"Where the _hell_ were you?!"

Callie instinctually backed up as she heard the angry voice, nearly tripping down the first step, "I…I couldn't sleep…"

Stef sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face, "No, Sweets. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not angry with you."

Callie nodded, although she made no move to step any closer to the women, "I'm gonna…can I shower?"

"You can use our bathroom," Lena answered, "Jude is in the other one." Callie nodded and made her way down the hall to grab her clothes, pressing herself against the wall in an attempt to avoid Stef.

Once she was gone, Stef covered her eyes with her hands, "My god, that child must be terrified of me."

Lena pressed a kiss to her head, "Because you two are exactly alike." She walked away before Stef could question her.

* * *

Jesus, Mariana, and Brandon sat at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of each of them. They were alone for the morning but when they got back from school, Sharon would be at the house.

"Brandon, pass me the―"

"I think Mom and Mama should adopt Jude and Callie." Jesus and Brandon looked up from their respective bowls at Mariana's random interjection. Seeing that they were waiting for an explanation, she continued, "Well, it's just…do you guys really want to see them go to another foster home? Where they could get hurt? Again?"

"Of course not," Brandon answered immediately, putting his spoon down, "Are you sure? Jesus?"

Jesus nodded, "Yeah, totally. Callie and Jude are cool."

Mariana smiled, "It would be nice to not be the only girl anymore."

"We have two _moms_!" Jesus argued, "And I'm pretty sure they're girls unless I'm mistaken…"

Mariana rolled her eyes as she took out her phone, "You know what I mean."

**To: Lena**

_**Brandon, Jesus & I have agreed that there is enough to go around :)**_

* * *

Stef, Lena, Callie, and Jude were about an hour from their destination. They had left the house early, 6:30, and stopped for breakfast and snacks before making the long journey. Lena volunteered to drive for the first half, allowing Stef to catch up on some much needed sleep. Jude and Callie were sitting together in the backseat; Jude opted for the middle seat so that he could be close to is big sister.

"Callie? Do you think Grandma will like me?" He asked quietly. Callie inwardly sighed. She knew how desperately Jude wanted a family to call his own; one that didn't change every couple of months, but she had a bad feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach and she didn't want to give him any false hope.

"You're a great boy," Callie answered carefully, "Who wouldn't like you?" Jude seemed satisfied with this answer and leaned back in his seat. Callie took out her phone to check the time and was surprised to see messages waiting for her.

**From: Mariana**

_**Love u and Jude, plz tell him **_

**From: Jesus**

_**Can't wait for u guys 2 come home, Mariana is killing me!**_

Callie smiled before checking the remaining message from Brandon.

**From: Brandon**

_**You're a good big sister. See you both soon.**_

Callie discreetly turned her head towards the window as her eyes grew a bit misty. It was nice to have a sense of family. She shook her head. Not family, _foster_ family. She couldn't allow herself to get attached; they probably wouldn't be there long before something bad happened like it always did. Callie looked at the kind women in the front of the car, and at her baby brother who seemed to be happier than he had been in his entire life.

They would never be her _real_ family, but it was nice to pretend for the time being.

* * *

Callie was jolted awake as the car ran over a bump. She looked down at Jude who was still asleep. Stef was awake now and driving and Lena was in the passenger seat. Callie ran a hand through her hair; they must have stopped while she was asleep. She looked out the window and saw that they were pulling up to the hotel that they would be staying at for the next few days.

"Hey, Callie," Lena greeted whispered, seeing Jude was still asleep, "Sleep well?"

The teen nodded, and glanced at the clock on the dashboard, it was 1:28 PM. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well," Lena began, "We're going to get settled in the hotel, eat and rest, and then we're going to go to the wake, okay? It starts at 7."

Stef pulled the car into a parking spot and shut off the car, "Alright, we're here. Callie, wake up Jude please."

Callie did as she was told and the motley crew grabbed their luggage before making their way to the entrance of the hotel. They rented a single room with two queen sized beds, one for Callie and Jude and the other for Stef and Lena. Jude walked in and immediately fell onto a bed, continuing his nap from the car. Callie moved to take his shoes off but was surprised to see Lena already taking care of it, unfolding the blanket from the foot of the bed and covering Jude. Callie was not used to seeing someone else take care of her baby brother and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"I saw a Panera on the way here, I'm going to go pick up some food," Stef said, placing her duffle bag on the unoccupied bed, "Callie, can you come with me please? I could use some help."

"Um…" Callie looked at Jude who was dead asleep and made no movement towards the door.

Lena smiled, "I'll be here the whole time; he'll be okay," she assured Callie gently.

Callie nodded and brushed some hair out of her face, "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

* * *

Stef glanced at Callie quickly before turning her eyes back to the road. The brunette was holding herself up rigidly, sitting as far away from Stef as the seat would allow. She hadn't said a word since they got into the vehicle.

"Callie? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well, are _you_ mad at _me_?"

Stef pulled up at a stop light and looked at Callie who was playing with her fingers, "Callie," she waited until she was looking into brown eyes, "I'm not mad at you, Sweets. Why do you think that? Because of this morning?" Callie simply shrugged. The light turned green and Stef pressed on the gas. She pulled up to Panera and parked the car before shutting off the engine. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Callie.

"Please look at me, Baby." Callie hesitated before bringing her eyes up to Stef's. She was surprised to see not anger or annoyance but pure love. It was new to her, but very welcome.

"The reason I yelled at you," Stef began, "Is because I was scared."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Why were you scared?"

"Well I thought you had left," Stef explained, "I couldn't find you anywhere and I started to panic."

Callie shook her head, "But…why? It's just me."

Stef reached out and took Callie's hands who immediately tried to shake off the grip but the blonde police officer held on tight, "Callie, what did I tell you that night you found Jude? What did I say, Sweets?"

Callie sniffled and a single tear sneaked its way down her face, "You said I wasn't disposable…that I'm not worthless."

"And I meant that, Callie," Stef said, wiping away the tear with her thumb, "I wasn't lying to you. You are such an amazing girl, yeah? Can't you see that?" Callie looked down and shook her head, and in that same moment Stef felt her heart break into a million pieces. She wished she could personally pummel anyone who contributed to the way Callie felt at this particular moment.

"Come here, Love." Stef pulled Callie into her arms and held her tight. A moment passed before Stef felt the girl begin to shudder with sobs. Callie reached up a hand to cover her mouth but Stef grabbed it and held it tightly in her own, "You're allowed to cry, Baby. Lena says you're just like me. We want to be strong for everyone all the time but we shouldn't be. We shouldn't have to put on a brave face or bottle our feelings inside. Sometimes, you just need to cry." Callie tightened her grip on Stef and allowed herself to cry without restraint. She cried for the misery she had endured throughout her life. She cried for Jude, who she never stopped worrying about. She cried for her mom and now her dad. She cried because finally, she could.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I will be ringing in 2014 with the family and then coming home so they can come back to my house for the traditional New Year's Day soup. I have soooo much homework to do! I didn't hit me until yesterday just how much I have…**

**Let's pray to some Supreme Being that is gets done!**

**-Liv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven straight from heaven! Bear with me; I had to put a Brandon Talya scene just to get things worked out. Without further a due:**

Lena picked up her phone as it vibrated. She saw that she had one message from Stef and another from Mariana. She opened her partner's first.

**From: Stef**

_**Be back soon, had a talk with Callie. We are okay.**_

Lena smiled at this before checking her next message.

**From: Mariana**

_**Brandon, Jesus & I have agreed that there is enough to go around :)**_

Lena's eyes widened in surprise. She and Stef had been talking about adoption but had not asked the kids yet. They had wanted to get everything in order before talking to them. Seeing the text brought her a sense of relief that they wanted the same thing that she and Stef wanted.

**To: Mariana**

_**I love you all, xoxo**_

* * *

Brandon was playing a random melody on the keyboard in the music room before school when he heard a gentle rap on the door. He looked up to see Talya standing by the door. When Stef had been in the hospital, she had been there for him, but that was about it. He wanted to keep their relationship strictly platonic but it seemed that Talya had other plans in mind.

"What are you working on?" she asked, stepping into the room.

Brandon shrugged, eyes never leaving the keys, "Nothing, I was just messing around."

"Well it sounded good."

Brandon didn't reply. Talya got closer to him, taking a seat in an empty chair. She watched him play silently for a moment.

"So," she began, playing with the ends of her strawberry blonde hair, "What are you doing later on?"

Brandon sighed, "Look, this isn't really a good week―"

"Does this have to do with why all of you were absent yesterday?"

"It's nothing, Talya." Brandon answered as he stopped playing. He stood up and began to gather his things.

"Well the way you're acting makes it seem like _something_."

"Talya," Brandon took a deep breath, "It's just…It's been a rough few weeks with my mom getting shot and now we have other things to deal with―"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not my information to tell."

Talya's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you…is this about Callie?"

"I've gotta go―"

"Are you guys together now?"

Brandon barely kept himself from rolling his eyes, "No, Talya, of course not."

She smiled and moved closer, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Good, because I was hoping that maybe we could have another chance."

"No," Brandon answered, "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"It's just…it's complicated." Brandon left the room quickly before he could be subjected to more questioning.

* * *

Callie held Jude's hand in a death grip as Stef finally pulled up to the funeral home. They were all dressed in black: Jude in a suit, Lena in a dress, Stef in dress pants, and Callie in a dress she had bought during a mall trip with Mariana. She looked out the window at the people entering the home and wondered if she would recognize any from when she was younger.

"Are you guys ready?" Lena's voice interrupted Callie's thoughts.

_No. _

"Yes."

"We can wait in here a few minutes?"

_Can we wait in here forever?_

"It's okay, let's go."

The four took off their seatbelts and got out of the car. Callie kept a strong grip on Jude's hand; he didn't complain. Stef took the lead which Callie was grateful for. They entered the funeral home which was dimly lit and crowded with people. There was another wake going on in another room. Callie spotted the room that held her father's body easily, it was labeled.

_Christopher Jacob._

Callie stopped walking suddenly, causing Jude to stumble a bit. He gave his sister a look, "Callie?"

Seeing the look on Callie's face, Lena came up with an excuse, "Callie and I are going to run to the bathroom, we'll meet you guys inside, okay?"

Jude looked at Lena and then Callie before nodding, "Okay." Lena shared a look with Stef before leading Callie away down the hall. She spotted a bench and they sat down.

"You okay?"

Callie nodded, face a bit red, "Um, yeah. Sorry, I don't know why…"

Lena placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Wakes are creepy to begin with," she responded with a sad smile, "And when it's someone you know…"

Callie played with the hem of her dress, "Thanks…for bringing me and Jude. For coming with us. I don't know if I, if _we_ could have done it alone."

"Of course, honey," Lena answered, tucking a piece of hair behind Callie's ear, "Of course."

* * *

Jude stayed close to Stef as they navigated their way through the crowded room towards the casket. He had never seen a dead body before, but Callie had assured him that it would look like their father was just sleeping. They were almost to the casket when somebody called his name.

"Jude?"

He turned around to see an old woman, looking at him in a state of awe. She had dark eyes, almost black, and her gray-white hair was wound into a tight bun. Her make-up was impeccable as was her outfit. She had a regal air about her. Stef stepped protectively in front of Jude.

"Hello, my name is Stefanie Foster. I'm Jude's foster mother, and you are…?"

"Adelaide Jacob," she answered, coming closer, "That's my son who passed away."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Adelaide nodded and came even closer, stopping in front of Jude, "Jude? Is that you all grown up?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss." He mimicked Stef's words. Adelaide let out a tearful gasp and pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair.

"Look at you!" she said with a smile, "You look just like him!"

"Callie's here, too!" Jude told her with a smile, happy that his grandmother was so pleased to see him. Adelaide's mood drastically shifted as a scowl came over her face.

"Callie?" the old woman said the name like it was poison, "She's―"

"Hi…?"

Adelaide looked behind her and saw Lena and Callie who had just entered the room. Both women had a confused look on their face; they had caught the tail-end of the conversation. Adelaide made her way towards the Lena and Callie at a surprisingly fast pace considering her age, her finger out and pointing accusingly.

"You!" Adelaide sputtered, eyes narrowed at Callie, "This is all _your _fault!"

Stef made her way across the room just as quickly and put herself in front of her partner and foster daughter, "I suggest you back up, lady." Stef said in a quiet but firm tone, ready to battle.

"She needs to leave!" Adelaide continued, eyes wild, "_Now_!"

"Callie has every right to be here," Stef answered, taking a step closer to the older woman, "She is his daughter―"

"No!" Adelaide exclaimed, "She's not!"

**And the truth comes out! **

**Okay so mini-rant: My stupid school made us go to school on January 2****nd**** (aka the day after New Year's aka the day after Haitian Independence Day WHICH I CELEBRATE) so I had school yesterday, Thursday. Tell me how we have no school today because it's a freaking snow day (I live on Long Island). WHAT A WASTE. I went to school for a day just to have the next three days off. They should have just given us the Thursday!**

**So. Annoying.**

**-Liv**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are great! Here's chapter eight:**

"What…what do you mean?" Callie asked quietly, finding her voice for the first time since she had come into the room. She was beyond confused but knew that nothing good could possibly be said.

"You are _not_ Christopher's daughter," Adelaide clarified maliciously, "Your whore of a mother was already pregnant with you when Christopher met her and he did the charitable thing of taking her in…"

"Don't you dare…" Callie whispered.

"He drank because of _you_!" Adelaide yelled, finger out once again, "To deal with the stress of raising some bastard child."

"That is ENOUGH!" Stef roared putting a hand out, thoroughly pissed, "Lena, take Callie and Jude to the car."

Adelaide looked between Stef and Lena and a look of understanding came over her face. She let out a bitter chuckle, "Oh this is just grand!" she exclaimed, words oozing with sarcasm, "It's bad enough he's stuck with _her_," she gestured towards Callie, "But now Jude is being raised by a couple of _dykes_."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Callie yelled at the old woman, losing it at the homophobic slur. She walked right up to Adelaide, "Don't you DARE talk about my mothers that way, don't you fucking DARE!"

"Nasty girl!" Adelaide shouted right back at her, refusing to back down from the fight, "I want you out of here NOW!"

Callie stalked out of the room on a warpath with Lena and Jude following behind her. Stef surveyed the room which had fallen silent at the loud altercation. Some guests made an effort to look uninterested while others stared back, unabashed. Stef turned her gaze back to the old woman. The blonde officer's face was flushed in anger.

"You listen to me," she said in low, threatening tone, "I am a police officer in California with many connections. You so much as LOOK at those kids again and it will be the last thing you do before you leave this earth, do you understand?"

"You can have the girl," Adelaide sneered, "But Jude is _my_ grandson and he will be coming to live with _me_."

"Over my dead body." Stef left the funeral home shaking with anger as she made her way to the car. She saw Jude wrapped around Lena's waist as the vice-principal dialed her phone frantically.

"What's going on?" Stef asked. She looked around and noticed they were missing a body, "Where's Callie?"

Lena cursed and looked at her phone before looking up tearfully at her partner, "She's gone."

* * *

Callie finally stopped running as she found herself far away from the funeral house. She was carrying her shoes in her hands because they were hindering her speed. She found herself at a park and fell onto a bench as she tried to catch her breath. She dropped her shoes on the ground.

"_You are _not_ his daughter."_

She shook her head to clear it and wrapped her arms around herself as tears made their way down her cheeks. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the screen: five missed calls from Lena and seven from Stef. Callie tossed her phone onto the bench. She had gone to the wake unsure of what to expect but what had occurred was very far from what she had in mind. She rested her elbows on her knees and gripped her hair, closing her eyes.

"_Your whore of a mother…"_

Callie squeezed her eyes tighter, willing her brain to stop its incessant chatter.

"_Don't you DARE talk about my mothers that way, don't you fucking DARE!"_

She had said mothers, plural. More than one. But Stef and Lena were not her mothers, they were temporary. They were just until she and Jude found a permanent home.

"_Jude is being raised by a couple of _dykes_."_

She had called Stef and Lena the same thing her first night at their house.

"_Nasty girl!"_

Callie let out a sob. It was true. She was a nasty girl to people even when they showed nothing but kindness to her. She had no right to be upset when she brought the misery upon herself. She had almost allowed herself to believe that Stef and Lena would keep her and Jude but why? Why would they? Callie wiped her face and took a deep breath before reaching a decision. She would make herself disappear before anybody else could.

* * *

"Hello all!"

"Hi Grandma!" Mariana ran to give her grandmother a hug with the boys close behind. Sharon kissed and hugged each of them.

"Hi kids," she greeted, "How are you all doing?" She received a variety of responses that all fell into a 'good' category, "So, what do you guys want to do for dinner?"

Jesus chucked his backpack on the couch, "Burger King!"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "That's just what I need, Lena reaching through the phone to strangle me because I'm feeding you guys crap."

"Pizza?" Mariana suggested, walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Sure," Sharon acquiesced, tossing her hands in the air, "Whatever floats your boat." Mariana and Jesus left the kitchen to go to their bedrooms which left Brandon alone with Sharon.

"You've been awfully quiet," Sharon commented, taking a seat at the island, "What's on your mind?"

Brandon shifted his weight, "Just Callie…and Jude."

Sharon sighed sadly, "It's very unfortunate what's going on with them."

"It's just…" Brandon took a deep breath, "They've gone through all this bad stuff. Why can't they just catch a break? I feel like there's more we can do for them."

Sharon stood up and walked to the fridge to look at the calendar, "What day did you say the funeral was?"

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh, Saturday. Why?"

Sharon gave her grandson a little smirk, "Maybe we _can_ do something for them."

* * *

"We need to call the police Stef."

Lena, Stef, and Jude were back at the hotel room. They had driven around looking for Callie and were unable to find her so they figured the best idea would be to get back to their room. Stef and Lena had locked themselves in the bathroom in order to get some privacy from Jude who was worrying himself nearly sick over where Callie could have gone.

"I _am _the police."

"The last time you said that you got shot."

Stef ran a hand through her hair, frustrated, as she paced the length of the small room, "I don't think you understand Lena, if we call the police this could be looked at as Callie breaking the terms of her probation."

"How?" Lena asked, taking a seat on the edge of the tub.

"She crossed state lines and ran away."

"But she crossed state lines with _us_," Lena argued, "We brought her here. We got the okay from Bill."

"Yes but now she _left_," Stef replied, stopping in front of Lena, "And we don't know where the hell she went. Either she'll get in trouble for leaving us or our competence to take care of foster kids will be questioned in which case it will be a whole hell of a lot harder for us to adopt Callie and Jude."

Lena rested her head in her hands, "What do we do, Stef?"

Stef stopped pacing and took out her phone, "I have an idea."

* * *

Mariana stood in her bedroom, staring at Callie's side of the room. She had made her bed before she left and all of her things were hidden away in drawers. The only way you could tell it was Callie's side was from the guitar and books on the night table. Other than that, it still mostly resembled Mariana's interests.

"Hey, can I borrow your laptop? Mine is dead." Mariana looked up as Jesus came into her room. She turned back to Callie's bad.

"I think we should do something for Callie and Jude."

Jesus picked up the laptop, "Like what?"

"Make their space officially there's."

Jesus came to stand next to her and nodded, "Okay. How?" Mariana walked over to her desk to get a pen and paper.

"Well we're gonna need some supplies," she said, writing down whatever came to mind, "And we're gonna have to do some snooping."

* * *

Callie walked around Avondale in her funeral garb. She kept her head down and her pace fast in order to avoid strangers' questioning stares. She continued ambling around the unfamiliar city until she found herself in front of a church: a cathedral to be specific. She mulled over her options. She could keep walking…but it was getting dark and this was probably the safest place she was going to find. She was certainly dressed for church, so nobody would question her.

The brunette made her way up the steps and into the massive establishment. It was mostly empty save for a few people scattered about. She took a seat in a pew near the back and kneeled on the padded cushion. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes before recalling a prayer her mother used to recite with her before she went to bed as a child.

_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change…_

**I'm back at school with 4 AP classes and a college course to worry about so updates may not be as frequent but I'll work very hard for you! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They make me want to write so much more! :)**

**Do me a favor and hit that review button!**

**-Liv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine since ya'll so fine! ;)**

Stef walked into the Avondale Police Department, eyes searching for a familiar face. She finally spotted her friend, Detective James Graw. She had gone to the academy with him and he was a nice guy with green eyes and short cropped brown hair. His big stature led people to fear him right off the bat, but he truly had a kind heart.

"Stef," he greeted, walking towards her, "It's been too long."

She nodded and shook his hand, "I wish it was under better circumstances." He led her to a private conference room and once they were seated, she explained her situation to him.

"I'm not sure how far we'll be able to get if we're keeping this off the books." James said, leaning back in his seat.

"I know," Stef replied, "Can you just start by locating her phone? She probably has it on her."

The detective nodded and gestured for her to follow him to his desk. Once they were situated, he allowed Stef to type in the number and search it. Stef watched the screen as the technology worked.

_Locating…Locating…Ping!_

"It says she's at… Avondale Park." James read off the screen.

"That's about two miles from the funeral home," Stef said, already typing directions into her phone, "I owe you one."

* * *

Lena and Jude walked back to the hotel together. They had gone out to have some dinner while Stef visited the local police department. Jude had been understandably quiet.

"We're gonna find her," Lena said quietly to the boy, "It's going to be okay."

Jude looked up at her, "Callie's still my sister…right?"

Lena nodded, "Yes, baby."

"I wish we had never come," Jude admitted quietly, "I thought it was the right thing to do. Callie didn't want to come, I could tell."

Lena slipped her hand into Jude's and squeezed tightly, "This isn't your fault Jude."

"It feels like it is."

Lena wrapped her arm around Jude's shoulders and pulled him into her side, "I know Callie doesn't blame you and Stef and I certainly don't blame you. There was no way you could have known how today would have turned out. Stef will find Callie."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They were at the entrance of the hotel when a man walked up to them, a large box in his hands. He was of a short stature and shady looking with a hoodie and ripped jeans. "Are you Lena?"

She pulled Jude behind her, "Who are you?"

"Sorry," the man flashed a smile and dropped the box to the floor. He stuck out his hand, "The name's Malcolm."

"What do you want?"

Malcolm dropped his hand once it was clear Lena had no intention to shake it, "I was at the wake. I was a good friend of Chris," he answered, "We were uh, roommates."

"In jail?" Jude piped up from behind Lena. She placed an arm around the boy.

"Listen, I really don't―"

"Hear me out," Malcolm said, hands up, "Chris was my bro. He talked to me a lot about his life before…he talked a lot about his kids. He checked up on them when he got out and he put this together." He gestured towards the box.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

Malcolm looked down at the box, "Pictures, letters…" He shrugged and shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, "He was keeping it at my place because his mother was always snooping around…"

"Pictures?" Jude interrupted, "Of what?"

Malcolm offered a smile, "Of you guys. God, he loved you two. He was always talking about you guys."

"How did you know where we would be?" Lena asked, still in defense mode.

Malcolm chuckled and scratched his stubbly face, "Only one good hotel in Avondale. Keep the box, Chris wanted the kids to have it. Have a goodnight." Without another word he walked away, disappearing into the bustle of the sidewalk.

Lena bent down and picked up the box with its considerable weight, "Let's go inside, Jude."

* * *

_25, 25, 27, 28…_

Callie counted the number of electrical candles lit in memory of someone. She stopped in front of the display to observe them closely and noticed a stack of blank cards. She looked around and seeing no one, she grabbed two as well as the pen provided. She wrote out two names.

_Cynthia Jacobs_

_Christopher Jacobs_

She placed them side by side and clicked on each candle. She watched the fake flames flicker. Was she truly the reason her father drank? No, not father. _Not _father. Callie looked out the stained glass windows and noticed she could no longer see the saints which led her to conclude that it was night time. She needed somewhere to sleep. She took a last glance at the flickering candles before making her way out of the church.

* * *

Brandon strolled down the hallway and glanced into Jesus' room to see the twins sitting on the floor, working on something. Curious, he walked in and peered down at them.

"What are you guys working on?"

Mariana looked up briefly before continuing to browse on her laptop, "We're redecorating our rooms so Callie and Jude can have their own space."

Brandon was pleasantly surprised. Mariana was definitely a drama queen and had an attitude that could rival a diva's, but she definitely had her moments. He plopped down on the floor next to his siblings, "Do you guys need help?"

Jesus handed him a picture, "I found this in Jude's stuff. We were thinking we would get it blown up at the picture store and frame it." Brandon took the picture and studied it. It showed Jude as a newborn across a bed and Callie and her mother leaning against the side. Callie looked very solemn but her mother showed a hint of a smile.

"What if…they don't want to remember this stuff?" Brandon asked quietly, tracing a finger over Callie's face, "Maybe there's a reason this was hidden."

Mariana shook her head, "No, they need this. It will be good for them." She turned to Jesus with a nervous expression, "Right?"

Jesus offered his twin and smiled, "Of course it will, Mari."

* * *

Stef pulled up to the park. She looked at the clock on her dashboard. It read 11:46 PM. It was late; much too late for Callie to be roaming a park by herself. She got out of the car and began to look around but saw no sign of Callie let alone signs of anybody. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where are you?" she muttered to herself, glancing around. She took out her cell phone and dialed Callie's number. A ringtone rang out in the still night and Stef whipped around. She followed the sound to a bench where she found the discarded cell phone. Reaching down, she picked it up and turned off the ringer. Stef shook her head to herself. She was not looking forward to facing Jude and Lena with no idea of Callie's whereabouts. In a moment of defeat, she started back towards her car, formulating a new plan. Stef was pulling out her keys and happened to look up when she saw somebody coming down the far end of the path. She squinted her eyes to look farther and her mouth fell open in amazement.

"Callie!"

**Fosters tomorrow! WHOO HOO! I'm pumped!**

**Do you know what an AMAZING movie is? Frozen! I am a seventeen year old girl who was literally flipping shit when I watched it. It was flawless. It stops playing this week near me though :( Poo.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter but chapter 10 will make up for it.\**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Liv**


	10. Chapter 10

Callie's eyes widened as she registered Stef's voice. She immediately began to run in the opposite direction but Stef was just as quick. _Where the hell is she going?_ Stef wondered to herself as she chased the teen down the path, "Callie! Stop!" The brunette, however, showed no plans to slow down and was making incredible distance. In a split-second decision of desperation, Stef increased her speed and tackled her foster daughter to the ground.

Callie squirmed beneath Stef to get away, "Let me go! Please!"

"Callie, baby, it's me," Stef soothed, holding on tightly as the girl struggled in her embrace, "Calm down."

"No," Callie moaned, shaking her head, "You have to let me go! Please, let me go!"

"Sweets, I just want to take you home," Stef whispered, running her hand over Callie's matted hair.

The brunette continued to shake her head and thrash her arms in an attempt to get away. Stef shifted her position on the dirty ground and pulled Callie into her lap as if she were a child. She awkwardly placed a leg across the teen's torso to give her extra leverage and used her hands to hold Callie's down by her stomach.

"You can't do this," Callie cried, still fighting to get out of Stef's embrace, "You can't…"

"I can't what, Callie?" Stef asked, pressing her lips to brunette locks. The brunette turned her head away, brown eyes looking for something, _anything_ that would help her escape.

"What can't I do, Callie?" Stef asked again, putting a hand under the brunette's chin so that they were face to face.

"You can't love me!"

Stef stared down at Callie in bewilderment and her jaw dropped, "W-what?"

"I'm so sorry, Stef," Callie began to apologize as her voice cracked, "I…I…"

"Shh," Stef whispered in a calming tone, "You're okay, Love―"

"No!" Callie interrupted, tears shiny on her cheeks, "I'm bad."

The blonde officer began to rock the girl in her lap, "No. God, Callie. You are the farthest thing from bad. You're a good girl, Sweets. Such a kind young woman…"

"I called you and Lena dykes," Callie choked out, "I'm a nasty girl."

"You were scared for your brother," Stef came to her immediate defense, "You were in an unfamiliar home while Jude was stuck in that nightmare of a house. You were in survival mode."

"You have to let me go," Callie repeated her words from earlier as she strained to get away, "It will be better―"

"Better for whom?" Stef asked in a firm but soft tone, "Better for your little brother? For Lena? What about, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus? Do you truly believe they will be better off without you?" The teen did not answer but continued to struggle.

"Callie," Stef's voice splintered as her eyes welled with tears, "Stop. Please, Baby. I love you."

The brunette finally stopped her fighting and looked up at the older woman in astonishment. She watched as tears rolled down Stef's face and landed on her black dress. Callie reached up a tentative hand and hesitated before finally brushing her fingers across Stef's cheek, wiping away the tears, "Don't cry, Stef."

Stef offered a sad smile and ran her own hand over Callie's face, "Only if you stop, too." She adjusted her grip on the girl in her lap, "You have been dealt an unimaginable amount of pain for most of your life and I am sorry about that. I'm sorry that nobody stood up for you or fought for you but I'm here now and so is Lena. You are so loved, Callie Jacob, so loved."

Callie turned in Stef's embrace and buried her face in the junction between her foster mother's neck and shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Stef tightly as she shivered from the cool night air. Stef kissed Callie's forehead twice and her cheek once, "You are my _daughter_ Callie," Stef whispered right into her ear, "And I promise that I am going to _fight_ for you."

* * *

Lena looked up as the door to the hotel room opened. In came Stef and…Lena let out a breath she figured she had been holding since the wake. _Callie_. She got up quietly―Jude was asleep―and made her way to the two quickly. She threw her arms around the shivering girl and held on tight, smothering her face with kisses, "Please don't ever, _ever_, do that again." Lena said in a hushed voice. She felt Callie nod in her embrace. The older woman pressed one last kiss to Callie's cheek before stepping back so that she could look her over. The younger girl's eyes were downcast and misty. She was trembling and her arms were wrapped around herself. Overall she looked…defeated.

"How about you take a shower, Baby?" Lena suggested. Callie quietly moved to grab her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Lena looked now at Stef who looked equally worse for wear. She opened her arms and the blonde immediately fell into them. The officer buried her face in her partner's neck and took a deep breath, "Lena, she…she wanted me to let her go. She asked me not to love her." Stef's voice cracked on the word 'love' and Lena could feel hot tears in her neck. Stef was not one to cry.

"I don't understand how one person can be so broken," Stef continued in a whisper, "She's…God, she's only sixteen. This isn't fair." Lena knew it wasn't fair as well, but unfortunately they couldn't change the events of the day or of Callie's life, they could only ensure that her future was better.

Callie came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. She had showered and washed her hair, allowing it to dry in curls. She looked across the room at Jude who was peacefully sleeping in one bed. She didn't want to bother him by climbing in…he would ask questions, some of which she didn't know the answer to yet. She glanced at Lena who was settling into bed while Stef took a turn in the bathroom. Without giving it much thought, Callie crawled into her foster mothers' bed. Lena did not even hesitate before wrapping her arms around the young girl and bringing up a hand to run through her damp hair. Callie allowed her eyes to slip closed at the gentle ministration.

"Lena?" Callie whispered, eyes still closed.

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep now? I want to sleep."

Lena looked down at the teenager and saw the dark circles under her eyes that indicated she was tired, but she also saw worry lines that no one should have at such a young age. Callie had been taking care of Jude for six years now; had been worrying about his well being. Now, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. So safe that she could finally rest.

Lena pressed her lips to Callie's forehead, "Yes, Love. You can sleep."

* * *

Jude woke up early the next morning. He blinked his eyes a bit and yawned before rolling over in bed. When he saw the empty side, he suddenly remembered what had happened the day before. His mood immediately deflated as he recalled that Callie was missing. With a sigh he turned to face Stef and Lena's bed. Wait, was that…?

"Callie!"

Jude scrambled out of bed and hopped unceremoniously onto the other, wrapping his arms around his sister in a strong grip. All three women groaned as the boy's body startled them from their slumber. Callie returned her brother's hug, "Hi, Jude," she said sleepily, eyes half closed.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, looking into her eyes, "Where did you go?"

"I just had to think for a bit," she answered as she sat up a bit, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Jude shrugged a bit, accepting her answer for the moment. His eyes lit up as he remembered something, "Look what we got!" He hopped off the bed to grab the box that Malcolm had given to Lena yesterday and carefully carried it to the bed.

Stef sat up as well, eyebrows raised, "What's in there?"

"Christopher's friend dropped it off last night," Lena explained, as she sat properly on the bed, "Apparently he put together some things for Callie and Jude."

Callie reached for the box cautiously and opened it up. She pulled out a manila envelope and peeked inside before pulling out its contents. There were pictures. Callie began to flip through them with a gentle reverence. Stef scooted closer to her to get a good look.

"Oh," she breathed, hand on her chest, "Look how _cute_ you are!" The picture in question was one of Callie when she was about three years old. She was wearing a large university tee shirt that reached down to her knees and a pair of mismatched socks. She was standing on top of a coffee table, smiling toothily at the camera.

Callie blushed a bit and ducked her head as she continued to flip through the pictures. Jude crawled up next to her and leaned on her side to get a good look. As Callie flipped to the next picture, recognition lit up in his eyes, "Mom," he breathed reverently. The picture featured Cynthia Jacob holding a newborn Jude while Callie, standing on the couch, pressed on her mother's shoulder to get a better look at the new addition to the family. Cynthia had a smile across her face as she looked down at her baby in pure adoration.

"What was her name?" Lena asked softly as she studied the picture as well.

"Cynthia," Callie answered quietly, tracing a finger over her mother's image.

"She's beautiful." Callie nodded and blinked her eyes rapidly to rid them of their mistiness, "Yeah, she was," she cleared her throat. She stared at the picture hard―this one was clearly taken by Christopher―and tried to imagine what her father thought of her. Was she the reason he never came back for them after getting out of jail?

"Hey," Stef nudged Callie gently, "What's on your mind?"

Callie shook her head, "What else is in the box?"

**Guys I feel as if I am getting bronchitis. I was recently around someone with it and now I keep coughing and my throat always hurts…I feel it cooking in my throat. I'm not crazy, WebMD backs me up.**

**It's cooking.**

**-Liv**

**P.S.-Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Stef's eyes flicked towards the clock on the night table of their hotel room. It was almost noon. They had spent the morning going through the contents of the box from Christopher which was mostly pictures. It was nice to see Jude and Callie reminiscing as they saw each new picture of themselves and their parents, which reminded Stef that they had to make a decision.

"Hey guys," Stef interjected quietly, "Would you like to go to the funeral tomorrow?"

Jude immediately looked at Callie, wanting to hear what she would say. She shrugged, "Jude? It's up to you. He's…he _was_ your dad."

Jude shook his dad, "He was your dad, too."

Lena put a hand on Jude's back, "Well we have some time before then to make a decision. How about we get ready for the day and go find something to eat?" Jude got out of the bed and took the bathroom first. Callie was left alone with Stef and Lena and had a sinking feeling they wanted to talk to her about yesterday.

"Callie," Stef began gently, wrapping her arm around the teen, "I want you to understand how dangerous running away was. We are in an unfamiliar state and the fact that it was so late…there are people, dangerous people, who want to hurt young girls like you." Liam popped into Callie's mind at Stef's words and she ducked her head.

"There's also your probation to consider," Stef continued carefully, "If you ever feel the need to run away like that again, please come to us, Sweets. We want to help you."

Callie nodded in Stef's embrace and lowered her gaze, "I'm really sorry. I was being stupid."

Lena put a hand beneath the younger girl's chin, "Hey, look at me. You are _not_ stupid. Just promise to come to us, okay?"

"I promise." Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around her soon to be daughter and kissed her cheek hard as a knock was heard at the door. The three women looked at each other before looking at the door.

"We didn't order room service, right?" Lena asked pushing the covers back. Stef got up as well and made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly unlocked the door.

"What are you guys doing here?"

In the hallway stood Sharon along with Brandon, Mariana and Jesus, each looking a little worse for wear. From what Stef could tell, they were exhausted but they all had smiles on their face.

"We wanted to be here for Callie and Jude," Brandon answered, shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants, "Grandma drove us."

"Who is it?" Lena's voice could be heard from inside the room. Stef stepped back and allowed everyone to enter. Mariana jumped onto the bed Callie was on and wrapped her up in big hugged. Surprised to say the least, Callie laughed and hugged her back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callie asked, still holding on to Mariana as she surveyed their visitors.

"Your brothers and sister love you very much," Sharon answered with a wink. Jesus flopped onto the bed as well and let out a groan.

"So. Tired." He grumbled, eyes slipping closed as he found a pillow. He let out a sigh and ripped the blanket away from Callie unapologetically. The brunette laughed at his antics and Stef saw just how necessary this was.

"I brought you something," Brandon held up the guitar and Callie smiled wider if it were even possible.

"You're lucky it made it here," Mariana said, rolling her eyes, "Jesus nearly broke it when he tried to play 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'."

Jude came out of the bathroom and his eyes widened at everyone in the hotel room, "Wow! When did you guys get here?"

"Just now," Sharon answered taking a seat in an armchair. She looked over her daughter who was still in her pajamas, "By the looks of it you haven't eaten yet."

Stef ran a hand through her hair, "Well we were going to see if we could find a diner or something…"

"No…" Jesus moaned from the bed, "Sleep."

"I guess we can get food and bring it back here?" Lena suggested at Jesus' refusal to leave the bed. Stef agreed and the two women grabbed some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

After some time, Sharon, Stef, and Lena were ready to go get the food. Stef fished around in her purse for her car keys, "We'll be right back babies," she said as she finally found them, "Under no circumstances are _any_ of you to leave this room, yes?" She gave a pointed look to Callie who looked down at her hands. Receiving an affirmative answer, the three women left.

"What time did you guys leave to get here?" Callie asked, crossing her legs on the bed.

"Early," was Jesus' terse response.

Mariana picked up a pillow and whacked him over the head, "Around five in the morning," she answered, "We didn't know your plans for the day so we wanted to get here early."

Callie smiled, "That was really nice of you guys. Thank you."

Brandon looked around the room, "What have guys done so far?"

Callie let out a sigh, "Too much. I just want to relax."

"Well I just wanted to sleep..." Jesus grumbled. This time, Callie licked her finger and stuck it in his ear, grinning as he shrieked and nearly fell off the bed. He grabbed a water bottle from the night table and started towards Callie but she jumped to the other bed and pulled Jude in front of her.

"Don't even think about it!" she warned. Jesus put his hands up in surrender and began to walk away but suddenly whipped around and splashed water on the siblings. Jude immediately rolled away and wiped his damp face while Callie shrieked and pulled a sheet over herself.

Brandon, always the voice of reason, put a hand out, "Guys, maybe we shouldn't―" A stream of water hit him in the face, dripping down towards his shirt. He calmly wiped it off, "Okay," he said, licking the water from his lips, "This means war."

* * *

Stef, Lena and Sharon sat at a table as they waited for their food to be ready. They had found a bagel store about a mile from the hotel and ordered enough food for everybody twice over considering how hungry everybody was.

"So," Sharon intertwined her hands and set them on the table, "How has everything been? You guys haven't exactly kept in touch…"

Stef let out a sigh, "Absolutely crazy, mom." She filled her mother in on the 'highlights' from their trip from Adelaide to Callie running away.

"What that girl needs is some stability," Sharon said, leaning back in her seat.

"We're going to adopt Callie and Jude," Lena asserted, "We already have the papers. It's just a matter of the court and what they want."

"And if the kids are okay with it," Stef interjected.

Lena smiled, "Actually, they are." She took out her phone to show Stef and Sharon the text she had received from Mariana. Stef smiled to herself, ecstatic that the kids were on the same page as them. Just as quickly as excitement reached her, fear began to creep in the back of her mind.

"I forgot to tell you with everything going on yesterday," Stef turned towards Lena, "Adelaide was threatening to take Jude away from us."

Lena's eyes widened, "But…she can't do that. Can she?"

"It depends on how the court sees it," Stef admitted, as unfortunate as the situation was, "She _is_ a blood relative."

"And a complete bitch…" Lena muttered under her breath, letting the profane word slip due to her anger at the old woman. A man called that their order was ready and Lena volunteered to get the bag.

"So adoption, Stefanie?" Sharon asked curiously as she peered at her only child through her glasses. Stef sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Stef gave her mother a warning lock, "Mom…"

"I'm just saying," Sharon shrugged, "You haven't known them that long and yes they are wonderful kids but I think you really need to think this over."

"Mom!"

Sharon put her hands up in surrender as Lena came back to the table with their food so that they could return to the hotel.

* * *

There was a click as Stef opened the hotel room door and entered with Lena and Sharon, "Okay kids we got the…" her voice trailed off as the three surveyed the scene in front of them.

Callie and Mariana were standing on one bed, each wearing bathrobes and their hair in ponytails. They each had almost empty water bottles in their hands. Jesus and Brandon were in similar positions with towels tied around their necks like capes on the other bed. All four were drenched with water. Jude was standing in between the beds, about to hand a glass of water (ammo) to Jesus when he noticed the adults were back. His face tipped off the older four who looked towards the door in surprise. Lena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she waited for an explanation.

Jesus smiled sheepishly, "Um…we didn't leave the room?"

Stef set down the bags she was holding and walked towards the kids. She took the glass of water Jude was holding and opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly dumped the water on the boy's head and made a break for the bathroom. Jude yelped and ran after her giggling while the others continued their fight. Sharon ducked into the hallway to avoid getting wet while Lena rolled her eyes albeit smiling.

Stef came out of the bathroom with Jude hanging over her shoulder. She deposited him on the bed before hopping over to the girls.

"Traitor!" Jude yelled through his laughing.

Stef scoffed, "I am a _girl_. My loyalty lies with my gender." Mariana stuck her tounge out at the boys. Brandon retaliated by jumping off the bed and yanking his sister down by her ankle. He started to pull Mariana off the bed, "Jesus, Jude, help me kidnap her!" The boys pulled Mariana to the other side of the room as she shrieked with laughter. Callie held onto Mariana's hands, allowing herself to get dragged along with her.

"You're going to rip your sisters' arms out of their sockets!" Lena warned. The kids giggled even more. Lena walked over to sit next to Stef to join her as they watched their kids, each with a huge smile on their face.

"You know housekeeping is going to hate us, right?"

Stef smiled and planted a kiss on Lena's lips, "Yeah, but this is completely worth it." And seeing the smile on Callie's face after the day from hell made Lena agree.

**Fosters on tonight, YAY! I'm in a rush, I have to go babysit. I wrote all the way up to chapter seventeen and yooooo it goes down! Much drama. Such anger. Wow. Very surprise. **

**Reviews please!**

**-Liv**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve! This is kind've just a filler to bridge the gap to the drama. Thanks for the support guys!**

After eating and fixing up the room as best they could, the group decided to head out and do some sight-seeing. While Sharon stayed back in the room she booked to catch up on some much needed sleep, Stef and Lena loaded up the kids in the car and set out on a drive around town. With no intended destination, Stef drove around aimlessly.

"Look a park!" Jesus pointed out the window. Stef glanced quickly out the window and her heart did a flop as she recognized the park she had found Callie at last night. She looked in the rearview mirror at Callie who was looking back at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Want to stop?" Lena asked, unaware of the location's significance.

"Um…"

"Let's go." Callie interrupted from the back of the car, "It looks nice." Stef spared her one more glance before turning the car towards the park. She found a parking spot along the curb and everyone piled out. Jesus grabbed his skateboard and took off down the path with Jude following close behind, eager to learn how to board. Callie looked across the street and noticed a coffee shop.

"Uh, do you mind if I make a quick coffee run?" she asked, turning to face Stef and Lena. They shared a look and she knew they were still iffy about letting her out of their sight, "Mariana will come with me."

"Okay," Lena finally answered, "Be careful crossing the street and keep your phones close." The girls nodded and walked towards the street. Alone with his mothers, Brandon saw a look of worry on their faces that was not usually there.

"Did something happen?" he asked, "You guys look…off."

Stef ran a hand through her hair, "We had a rough day."

"What happened?" Stef lead Brandon and Lena over to a bench and they took a seat.

"Yesterday at the wake," Stef began carefully, "Callie and Jude's…their dad's mom said some pretty awful things to Callie. She got upset and unfortunately she thought the best solution would be to run away."

Brandon's eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

"Yes and no," Stef answered dubiously, "She needs to work some things out."

"The funeral," Lena mentioned as a side thought, "It's tomorrow."

"Do Callie and Jude want to go?" Brandon asked, looking between the two women.

Stef shrugged, "We'll ask them and see."

Lena placed a hand on Brandon's knee, "Are you alright with making Jude and Callie a part of the family?"

Brandon smiled, "They're already a part of the family." Stef grinned and planted a kiss on the side of his head.

* * *

Mariana took a sip of her _frappé_ as she watched Callie stir her coffee. They had been sitting in silence for three minutes and she was starting to feel as if Callie needed to talk to her about something.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Callie looked up from her cup, "I thought you'd want to get something to drink."

Mariana, "Okay, but you could have just come by yourself. Why me? I mean, I'm probably not your favorite person."

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you think that?"

"We didn't exactly get along when you first came to live with us," Mariana fiddled with a ring on her index finger, "Then again, I was acting pretty bitchy."

Callie let out a little laugh, "It's fine. I was equally bithcy." She looked up at Mariana, "I'm so sorry about what I said that first night, about Brandon being the real son. It was _completely_ out of line."

Mariana shrugged, "It hurt. Stef and Lena love us, I know that, but sometimes I wonder if…"

"If they'll take it back." Callie finished for her. Noticing the way Mariana's eyes welled with tears, Callie reached across the table and took her hand, "Hey," she said gently, "There's no way Stef and Lena could ever stop loving you and Jesus. They picked you guys for a reason."

"We almost got Stef killed," Mariana said quietly, "Lena was so angry…"

Callie offered a small smile as she recalled a talk she had with Stef, "Sometimes people seem mad when really they're just scared."

"Scared?"

"Of losing you to Ana."

Mariana shook her head, "That's ridiculous."

Callie sat back in her chair, "Not if you think about it." She picked up her cup and blew on it as she turned to look out the window. She could just make out Stef and Lena sitting on a bench with Brandon. What were they talking about?

"Moms love you and Jude too," Mariana interrupted Callie's thoughts.

The older girl shrugged, "This is just temporary."

Mariana rolled her eyes, "Come _on_ Callie! They want you and Jude. All of us do. Didn't you hear Grandma call us your siblings? And Mama, too? Hate to break it to you, but you're a Foster."

Callie gripped her cup tightly, "I don't have a great track record with foster families. I usually screw something up."

"Please," Mariana scoffed, "I contacted my crack-head of a mother behind my parents' backs _and_ sold Jesus' pills and they haven't sent me to an orphanage."

Callie laughed a bit, "Yeah, that's true."

Mariana stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder and Callie followed suit. They made their way outside and waited on the curb for the light to turn red so that they could cross.

"For what it's worth," Mariana said as she watched the traffic light, "I always wanted a big sister." Callie didn't say anything but smiled as she waited to cross.

* * *

Brandon looked up from his seat on the bench as Callie and Mariana headed his way. Stef and Lena had gone to check on Jesus and Jude. Mariana tossed her empty cup into a garbage can.

"I'm gonna go find out what we're doing for the rest of the day," she announced, heading down the path. Brandon watched her go before turning his attention back to Callie. He patted the bench, gesturing for her to sit and she did.

"Moms told me what happened yesterday," he started gently, "That you ran away. What did you grandmother say?"

"She's not my grandmother!" Callie snapped immediately. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back, lips pressed together. Brandon watched her for a moment before leaning back as well.

"Okay," he said finally, "Sorry." They sat without speaking as they watched people occasionally walk down the path.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Callie said quietly, eyes not reaching Brandon's.

He nodded, "Yeah, Moms told me. Are you going?"

Callie shrugged, "I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. Jude should go say bye to his Dad, though."

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

"He's not my dad."

"What?"

"He's _not_ my dad."

A realization came over Brandon as he pieced together what he was hearing with what Stef and Lena had told him earlier. Callie turned her head away to avoid the pitiful look she knew Brandon must be giving her.

Brandon shifted awkwardly in his seat, "Well, if I've learned something growing up with Lena, blood doesn't make you family. If he loved you, that's all that should matter."

Callie turned her head a bit, "But…but what if he didn't?" she asked quietly, insecurity creeping in, "His mom said I was the reason he drank so much."

"Callie, that's not true."

"How do you know?" she asked, turning around fully.

Brandon shrugged, "Because you're amazing," he said simply, "And your dad would have had to been blind not to see that."

Callie held Brandon's gaze, searching for signs of deceit and when she found none she gave a soft smile, "Thank you."

Jesus came down the path on his skateboard with Jude running behind as Stef, Lena and Mariana walked a leisurely pace behind them. Jesus came to a stop in front of Brandon and Callie. He kicked his board up into his hand, "I'm _starving_," he groaned as he plopped down on the bench, "Let's get lunch."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "We literally just ate an hour ago."

Jude sat down next to Callie and as the rest of the group reached them, Mariana squeezed between Brandon and Jesus. The limited space had Jude almost on Callie's lap and Brandon relocating to the arm of the bench. Lena looked at the kids, _her_ kids: this diverse group that came to be from different places with different stories and she could not be more proud.

She turned to Stef and said in a low voice, "I'm going to call Bill later on and see how soon we can complete the family."

Stef kissed Lena with a smile upon her lips.

**SECOND SNOW DAY OF 2014! I was off Monday for MLK day (my boy) and then I had school yesterday (Tuesday) and now we're off today (Wednesday)! I was not expecting the amount of snow. My parents were at work and I had to babysit (two siblings with Autism) so I HAD to get to their house so I was forced to walk one mile. **

**Let me tell you, I have seen Hell and it isn't fire. It's snow. My jeans literally froze to my thighs. I was half way there and was like "Okay, Olivia. There is a 60% chance you are not going to see tomorrow." I was PRAYING. Obviously I made it (whoo!) and so to thank the Universe I shoveled the pathway and half the driveway of the house I was babysitting at.**

**Please review! If I get to 100 reviews today, I will post later tonight. Can we do it?! YES WE CAN!**

**-Liv**


	13. Chapter 13

Evening was approaching and everyone went back to the hotel so that they could meet up with Sharon and figure out how they would play out the rest of their 'trip'. Everyone was in Stef and Lena's room, scattered throughout the small space on beds and chairs.

"I have two queens in my room," Sharon offered, "Enough room for Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus."

"How about we have the adults in one room and the rest of us in the other?" Jesus suggested, "No offense Grandma."

Sharon smile good naturedly, "Offense taken. But that sounds like a plan. Stefanie?"

Stef gave Lena a look of horror at the idea of having to share a room for the night with her mother and partner, "Sure, Mom," she answered, "Sounds…fun."

"Great," Sharon said with a knowing smile, "And now tomorrow. Callie, Jude? What would you like to do?"

The siblings turned to look at each other for a moment and finally they turned to the adults, "We're going." Callie answered firmly for the both of them.

"Us too," Mariana added bravely, hooking her arms through Jude and Callie's.

"Okay," Lena brought her hands together, "We are going to order from the restaurant downstairs for dinner. Let's start taking showers because we're leaving early tomorrow morning for the funeral and then we have a long drive home."

"I'll go first!" Mariana immediately volunteered so that she would have enough hot water. She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay, Brandon and Jesus," Stef started, "Take your things into Grandma's room and help her bring her stuff here." The boys grabbed their belongings and disappeared into the hall with Sharon. Stef and Lena sat down on the bed with Callie and Jude in between.

"I just want to let you know," Stef said quietly, placing a hand on Callie's shoulder, "That Adelaide will probably say something tomorrow to try to upset you. No matter what she says, you have every right to be there. If it gets to be too much, just let one of us know and we can leave."

Jude looked at Callie nervously, "We don't have to go," he said, "We can just go home."

She shook her head, "No, Jude. We're going. I'm not going to let her scare me." Jude nodded but he still looked a bit apprehensive. Lena stood up and offered her hand to the boy, "How about you come with me and help pick out food for everybody?" Jude accepted her hand and soon they were out of the room, leaving Stef alone with Callie.

"Do you want to―"

"Is she going to take Jude away from me?" Callie blurted out the fear that had been bugging her since the wake, "Can she do that?"

Stef sighed, "I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Sweets. Adelaide is a blood relative and might stand a chance in court but I swear to you we will fight for Jude. He is our son―"

"Foster-son."

Stef sighed. As much progress as she had made with Callie, the girl still tried to keep herself at arm's length as a precautionary measure, as if she needed to be ready for disappointment. Stef pulled Callie into her arms and rested her chin on brunette colored curls, "Jude is our _son_. You are our _daughter_. I know it's been a long time since you've been in a good home but you're safe with us, Love. Both of you are. You need to trust that we mean what we say."

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef's waist, "Promise me you'll let us stay," she whispered, knowing well the weight of the question she was asking.

"I promise, Callie."

"Stef?"

"Yes, Baby?" the blonde looked down into brown eyes.

"I-I love you."

Stef's heart felt as though it was about to burst as Callie finally allowed herself to lay her trust in her. Stef pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and swept her hair back, "Oh Sweets," she murmured in a reverent tone, "You don't know how beautiful that is to hear. I love you, too. So, so much."

* * *

"Cool! They have burgers and French fries!"

Lena winced as Jude read off the menu. They were seated on a bench near the front of the hotel restaurant, deciding on what they should get. She preferred to feed her family healthy food but at this point, she was too tired to argue.

"Okay," Lena relented, "Burgers for you, Jesus, Brandon, and Callie and pasta for me, Stef, Mariana and Grandma."

Jude scanned the rest of the menu, "They have salad, too."

Lena grinned and pulled him into her side, "Smart boy. We'll get some of that, too." She watched as he continued to read the menu out of fascination, "Jude?"

"Yeah?

"Are you happy with me and Stef?"

"Yes," Jude answered. He began to grow anxious, "Why? Do we have to leave?"

Lena shook her head, "No, no. Quite the opposite. We were actually hoping you could live with us. Permanently."

Jude widened his eyes, "You mean…adopt us?"

Lena nodded and was not prepared for the whirlwind that came at her. She felt Jude wrap his arms around her and she returned the gesture with a small laugh, "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes!" She planted a kiss on the side of Jude's head and continued to embrace him.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Callie and Mariana were sitting cross legged on one bed, finished with their food. Sharon and Lena were in the two armchairs, Stef sat at the desk, and the boys were on the other bed. Stef looked at Lena to get her attention and when she got it the two women stood up.

"So," Stef got everyone's attention, "Mama and I have discussed this with each other and you all seem to be very onboard with the idea, but we'd like to make it official. We are going to adopt Callie and Jude and make them officially part of the family."

"Whoo-hoo!" Jesus cheered. He jumped to his feet to pick up Mariana and Callie from their spots on one bed to dump them on the other with the rest of the bunch. The bed turned into a mess of tangled limbs as Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana each congratulated the new family additions. Sharon got up as well to kiss and hug Callie and Jude.

"I've hit the jackpot," Sharon announced with a triumphant smile, "Two more grandkids to spoil! Every grandmother's dream."

Stef and Lena got up to kiss each of their kids, "Everyone should get to bed. We have to up early tomorrow." Lena advised the group. Stef kissed each child and told them she loved them. Her heart swelled to hear Callie and Jude say it back. After 'goodnights' were said, the adults left the room hoping everyone would go to bed although they knew this was not likely. Jesus grabbed the remote and flicked on the T.V.

"Any requests?"

Callie gave him a look and turned to face her other siblings, "Uh, are you guys cool with this? With Stef and Lena adopting us?"

"Of course," Brandon answered immediately, "You guys deserve it."

"This is awesome!" Jude enthused, practically bouncing from his spot on the bed. Callie put a hand on his knee to keep him from falling off the bed. Mariana walked over to the closet and pulled out two black dresses.

"Which one should I wear tomorrow?" she asked, holding them both out for everyone to see.

Jesus groaned, "Christ, Mariana. It's a _funeral_, not a fashion show."

Mariana glared at him, "It's not about the fashion _idioto_. I want to make sure I look appropriate for church. It's not like we go there often."

"About tomorrow guys," Callie interrupted the mini-argument, "There's something you guys should know." For the next few minutes, she filled in her soon-to-be siblings on the full account of what had happened the day prior. She told them about how Christopher was not her biological father, the insults Adelaide had hurled her way, as well as her unwise decision to run away.

"I'm sorry in advance for anything she might say about you guys or your moms," Callie prematurely apologized, "She's…pretty wicked."

"Don't worry," Jesus waved his hand, "I can take her down if you need me to." Callie laughed at the idea of Jesus tackling the old woman.

"I don't know about fighting her," Brandon remarked, "But we'll definitely have your back." He glanced at the clock, "We should really go to bed guys." Jesus reluctantly turned off the T.V. and pushed back the covers on the bed he would be sharing with Brandon. Mariana was sharing with Callie and a cot had been ordered up to the room for Jude. Once everyone was settled, Brandon turned off the light.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Lena?" Stef whispered as she lay in the dark room.

"Hm?"

"Is she asleep yet?"

"No," Sharon replied at a normal volume voice from her bed, "So I'd appreciate it if you guys would keep it PG over there." Stef groaned and buried her head in Lena's neck.

Lena giggled, "This isn't that bad," she whispered, running her hand over her partner's cheek, "It's just for a night."

Stef sighed, "Okay. Goodnight, I love you." She kissed Lena on the cheek and settled into bed.

"Love you too."

"Aww…"

"Mom!"

**It's a small world after all! I just found out that this girl I've been tutoring for like three months lives on the exact same block as me. And we've been driving to the library that's ten minutes away driving all this time! Funny.**

**You guys were so good with the reviews that I'm posting another chapter in one day! ****Très cray.**

**Do you guys want Brallie or no? I'm getting mixed reviews here…I'm posting a poll on my profile. I'll give it until Sunday night/Monday morning and then I'll see what wins, okay?**

**Make sure you vote!**

**-Liv**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Callie fiddled with a button on her black cardigan as Stef pulled the car into the church parking lot. She and Jude were riding with Stef and Lena while the rest of the family was in Sharon's car. The brunette took a deep breath and reached across the seat to take Jude's hand. He looked up at her and offered a smile but she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. She took a deep breath; Adelaide was not going to get to her. She wouldn't allow it. _I have every right to be here._

Lena turned around in her seat, "You guys ready?"

Callie glanced at Jude and nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

They got out of the car and met up with Sharon and the rest of the kids. They began to walk towards the church, Stef and Lena in the front, the kids mixed together in the middle, and Sharon picking up the rear. Callie was glad someone was behind her in case she felt the need to turn back. A town car was parked in front of the church and….

Adelaide.

Stef quickly glanced back before setting her gaze forward, ready for a fight. The old woman saw the people headed towards her and a scowl appeared on her face almost instantly. Adelaide stalked towards them and stopped in front of the group, hands folded across her chest, "Jude may come in with me but the rest of you need to leave."

Stef sighed, "Jude and Callie are both here to say goodbye to their father. I am kindly asking you to let us in."

Adelaide scoffed, "Yes. That's all we need in there: two queers and a bastard child. I'm surprised the church hasn't burst into flames already." Stef opened her mouth to retaliate but was surprised to find her mother had made her way from the back and stood directly in front of Adelaide.

"I don't know who you think you are but you do not get to talk to my daughter that way," she said in a threatening tone, hands on her hips. "You sure are one to judge."

"I'm not the one judging," Adelaide answered calmly, "I'm sure God will recognize their sin and punish them accordingly."

Sharon barked out a cold laugh, "Sin? Last time I checked love wasn't a sin. And love is what my daughter has with her partner. Love is what's making Jude and Callie the amazing people they are because you were too SELFISH in your 'moral beliefs' to take them in instead of putting them in that hellish system. God will recognize YOUR sin and punish YOU accordingly. Here's some news for you: God is God; you're not. You _will_ let BOTH of my daughters, my granddaughter and ALL of her siblings into that church, do you understand me?"

Adelaide shifted her gaze from Sharon to inspect of the rest of the group, everyone looking ready to come to their mothers' and Callie's defense. Realizing she was outnumbered, Adelaide simply turned around and headed into the church. Lena looked at Sharon with astonishment and Stef with bursting pride.

"That was bad-ass, Grandma!" Jesus exclaimed with an impressed smile, the rest of the kids with similar expressions on their faces.

"Language," Lena warned lightly, "But he's right. That was…pretty badass."

Sharon chuckled, "Nobody messes with my babies. Let's go inside."

They made their way into the church and picked a pew more towards the front. Sharon filed in followed by Stef, Callie, Jude, Lena, Mariana, Jesus, and finally Brandon. The family alone took up almost the entire row. Stef looked around apprehensively. Church was definitely on her no-no list. The attitudes people of the faith generally expressed towards her lifestyle was almost entirely judgmental and outright disrespectful. She swore to herself the day she professed her love to Lena that she would never come to church again and yet her she was. An organ began to play and everyone was instructed to stand as the casket made its way down the aisle. The pallbearers had solemn faces. Adelaide followed the casket from behind, tears rolling down her cheeks and a handkerchief clutched in her hand. Stef felt a bit bad for her; she couldn't imagine the pain of outliving your child.

Callie watched as the wooden box holding Christopher Jacob passed their pew and came to a rest atop a stand near the altar. She checked to make sure Jude was alright. He had been to their mother's funeral but he was so young at the time. They got through the scripture readings and eventually it was time for the eulogy. A man walked towards the pulpit, unfolding a piece of paper as he went.

Jude tugged on Callie's sleeve, "That's Malcolm. He was Dad's friend," he whispered. Callie turned her attention to this man.

Malcolm cleared his throat, "Good morning everyone. My name is Malcolm Quiroga. Christopher was my best friend." He paused and took a deep breath, "Chris made some mistakes in his lifetime, I'm sure you know, but he was truly a good guy. I met Chris when we were…away. We shared a room and I think the only reason I stayed sane was because of him. On those days when I thought I was going to go crazy, Chris would tell me these stories about two people who were the center of his universe, his kids Callie and Jude." Callie felt Jude press into her side as he said this.

"Man he loved those two," Malcolm continued, "I know so much about them they might as well be my own kids! Chris said when Callie was born―she's older―he said he had never been so scared in his entire life. He thought he was gonna break her or something. He told me how she was so smart and kind…just like her mom. Just like Cynthia." Callie could practically see the smoke coming out of Adelaide's ears at the mention of her mother.

"Then Jude was born and Chris said he had never felt so complete," Malcolm continued, shifting his feet, "He had an amazing wife, a daughter and a son and he felt like he had a purpose. But sometimes, Chris got scared that he would mess up. Cynthia left him alone with the kids one weekend so she could visit some friends about an hour away." Malcolm chuckled, "He said to me, 'It's a miracle nobody was missing a limb by the time Cynthia came back. Raising kids is _hard_.' Sometimes, when he got really scared, he would make poor decisions. His poor decisions affected his family in great ways; ways that he came to greatly regret. He said if he had the ability to go back and change something, it would be his decision to pick the bottle over his family. Everyone has their faults. Chris realized his own a bit late but when he did, he set out to right his wrongs. We got out around the same time and found an apartment. We found jobs and we were fixing ourselves up. Chris was fixing himself up so he could finally see his kids. It's a shame it never happened. Jude, Callie…your father loved you both very much. You guys were his everything. I know that he is so proud of both of you."

Stef glanced at Callie and Jude from the corner of her eye and saw the tears on both of their cheeks. She offered one hand to Callie who clasped it immediately and the other to Jude who did the same. Malcolm finished his speech and that was that. The funeral service concluded soon after and in a matter of time the casket was making its way down the aisle for a final time. Mariana reached over Lena to hold out a pack of tissues to Jude and Callie. Callie smiled at the gesture and took them from her.

"Your make-up is running." Mariana whispered to her and Callie chuckled. Typical Mariana. She carefully wiped her eyes and turned offered a tissue to Jude.

"You okay, Baby?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah. I think I just want to go home now." He turned to Lena, "Can we?"

Lena shared a look with Stef and nodded, "We sure can. Let's go."

* * *

After an eight hour drive (including a pit stop at Sharon's house), the Fosters were finally back home. They stumbled into the house, exhausted, their luggage in the car to be brought in later on.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Callie mumbled tiredly, heading for the stairs. Mariana and Jesus shared a look before quickly dashing up to their rooms. Stef furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Brandon, "What was that?"

"We kind of…did something." Seeing the look on his mother's face, Brandon put his hands up innocently, "Nothing bad. It was mostly Mariana's idea. How about you guys just come see?"

Stef, Lena, Callie and Jude followed Brandon up the staircase and into the hallway where Mariana and Jesus were each standing in front of their closed bedroom doors.

"You go first," Jesus nodded at Mariana, foot tapping in excitement. She smiled at him and turned to Callie.

"So, I realized that you didn't really have a space for yourself." Mariana began to ramble nervously, "I mean, we've been sharing my room but it's still mostly mine and I thought you should have your own space, y'know? So I did some redecorating. Jesus and Brandon helped. I hope you like it."

She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside, flicking on the light as she went. Callie's mouth fell open as her eyes finally fell over her side of the room. The sheets on Callie's bed had been changed from its girly theme to a more subdued theme of black and white. A shelf was now mounted on the wall and held a number of Callie's books. A string of lights hung across the wall. Mariana's posters and pictures had been removed and in their place were framed photos. Callie recognized them as the pictures she had taken and posted on Instragram. Above all she recognized a picture that was slightly bigger and in the middle: it was of her, Jude, and their mom. She walked up to it and placed a hand on it; she hadn't seen this picture in years. She felt her eyes well with tears as she turned to face Mariana.

Mariana saw the tears in Callie's eyes and began to panic, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snooped but you don't really talk about your mom that much and I just figured that…" She was cut off as she was pulled into Callie's arms for a fierce hug.

"Mariana," Callie said, leaning back a little, "This is honestly the nicest thing _anyone_ has ever done for me. I love it."

Mariana smiled, "You do?" Callie nodded with a smile, "Good. I'm glad."

Jesus bumped Jude's shoulder, "Wanna go check out your room?" Jude nodded eagerly and followed him out with Callie and Brandon close behind. Stef pulled Mariana in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her head, "You, Marina Foster," she said, "Are an amazing young woman and I am so proud of you."

"This was very nice of you, Honey," Lena commented as well with a proud smile, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I wanted her to know that this is permanent. Callie feels like you're going to change your minds one day and send her and Jude away," Mariana admitted.

Lena raised an eyebrow, "She told you this?"

Mariana shook her head, "Not really. She didn't have to. I know because sometimes…sometimes I feel that way, too."

"Oh, Baby," Lena whispered, "Oh, Mariana. No, we would _never _give you or Jesus up. We love you both so much."

"You're stuck with us, kid," Stef joked, "For better or for worse."

Mariana let out a relieved breath and allowed herself to relax for the first time since the shooting, "That's so nice to hear."

**I had some inspiration from an episode from "All in the Family" for Sharon's little spiel :)**

**So the overwhelming consensus is NO BRALLIE. The people have spoken, and I will listen. This will be about Callie and family. **

**I have a College Psychology midterm in like three hours so pray for me darlings. And good luck to anyone else suffering through midterm week! **

**-Liv**

**P.S.-Please review! They make my little world go round.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come down for breakfast before it gets cold!" Stef yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen to finish getting the food ready. It was Monday morning and everyone was back on schedule to go to school/work. She sidestepped Lena who was pulling out glasses from the cabinet and setting them on the island.

"This is going to quite a day," Lena remarked as she set the table.

Stef chuckled, "Don't I know it." She walked towards the stairs again, "Kids! Hurry up!" She heard footsteps and down came Jude, Brandon, and Jesus. They sat down and immediately began to eat, Jude pouring an ungodly amount of syrup on his pancakes and Jesus eating without utensils. Brandon had his headphones in so he could listen to a piece he was expected to play at his next piano lesson. Soon after, Callie and Mariana came down, huddled over Callie's phone and laughing. Lena caught Stef's eye and knew they must be wearing twin smiles. Their family was complete and they could not be happier.

"Okay, let's run through today's schedule," Stef clapped her hands together, "Jesus you have volleyball after school today so you can walk home with Jude because he's staying for extra help. Callie you have group today at four thirty so Brandon, you can drop her off, yes?" Brandon nodded in the affirmative.

"Jesus did you take your pill?" Lena asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes," he answered mouth full.

"No," Mariana corrected, glaring at her twin. He rolled his eyes and went to grab his medication.

Lena grabbed her car keys and phone and tossed them into her purse, "We leave in ten!"

Stef smiled into her mug as she leaned against the counter near the sink. A hectic morning in the Foster household but oh, she wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

Stef sat at her desk filling out some DD-5's. She wasn't on active duty yet, but she preferred this over staying home bored out of her mind. Her desk phone rang and she picked it up, "Foster."

"_Hello, Officer Foster. This is A.D.A. Colbert. I have been put in charge of your foster daughter's case."_

Stef sat up straighter in her seat, "Yes, of course. Where are we on that?"

"_As you know Sarah has been removed from the Olmstead's. Right now it is a matter of whether or not Callie wants to take this to trial. If you are able to, we can meet sometime and discuss her options?"_

"Sure," Stef reached for a pen and paper, "We can do tomorrow when Callie comes home from school? You can come at around four o'clock."

"_That works for me. What's your address?"_

Stef gave him their address, said goodbye and hung up the phone. She dropped her head into her hands and exhaled. Callie had already had a week from hell and now this. When would she catch a break?

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"

Callie looked up from her homework when she heard Brandon's question. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her to leave for group. She put her pencil down and grabbed her phone, "Yeah, let's go." She followed Brandon out to the car and they got in. Brandon started the engine and they drove off in comfortable silence.

"So," Brandon glanced at Callie before returning his eyes to the road, "How was school?"

Callie shrugged, "School was school. You?"

"It was good."

Callie tucked some hair behind her ear, "Wyatt heard about this street fair that's coming to town so we might check it out this weekend."

Brandon's grip on the wheel tightened, "Oh."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I mean it sounds fun."

"But…?"

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know. Are you guys still…like, a 'thing'?"

Callie laughed, "No, Wyatt and I aren't a 'thing'. We're friends. He's the only friend I made at Anchor Beach."

"What about me?"

"Well, you're my brother." Brandon smiled. Although he had felt romantic feelings towards Callie when they first met, he saw that what she needed at this time in her life was not a boyfriend but a family. She deserved a lot more then what life had dealt her so far.

"Brother, huh?" Brandon glanced at Callie from the corner of his eye, "That sounds nice."

Callie turned her head to appraise Brandon. Although they were the same age, it felt as though she had an older sibling for once that could protect her as opposed to her constantly being on high alert. She loved Jude with all her heart, but sometimes the weight of making sure he was safe took its toll on her and more often than not, meant that her well being was put behind his. She turned to face out the passenger window and looked at her reflection in the side mirror.

"Yes," she finally agreed after some time, "It does."

* * *

Lena looked up from where she was chopping up vegetables to the front door when she heard it open. She smiled as Stef made her way towards her, "Hey, Baby."

"Hi," Stef kissed Lena on the lips, "So the A.D.A called me about the situation with Liam."

"What did he say?" Lena questioned, putting down the knife.

"It's up to Callie whether or not she would like to pursue this," Stef replied taking a seat with a bottle of water in her hand, "He's coming over tomorrow to discuss her options."

Lena sighed, "She just can't catch a break, huh?"

Stef shook her head, "Well on the other hand, Bill called me today and said that we can set up a court date for the adoption soon. That's good news."

Lena smiled as she dumped some vegetables into a dish, "That's amazing news. I just want that day to be here already."

Stef stood up and pecked a kiss to her partner's cheek, "Me too, Love. Me too."

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Good evening. I was hoping to speak to somebody named Bill?"

"_That's me. How can I help you?"_

Adelaide smiled to herself, "My name is Adelaide Jacob. You are assigned to my grandson's case. His name is Jude Jacob."

"_Yes, of course. Jude and Callie."_

"Well, I was wondering how I would go about getting custody of him?"

"_You mean both of them?"_

Adelaide shook her head to herself, "Actually, only Jude is my grandchild. Callie is not a blood relative. My son Christopher did not father her, but he did father Jude. He passed away last week."

"_I heard. I'm very sorry for your loss."_

"Thank you," Adelaide answered in a shaky voice, "I was unable to provide a good living situation in the past for Jude but circumstances have changed for the better and I really would like to take him in."

"_Well..."_

"I understand of course that there are legalities to this. Although, Chris _did_ state in his will that if anything were to happen to him, he would want for Jude to come and live with me."

"_He wrote this in his will?"_

"Yes."

"_And did he mention Callie?"_

Adelaide feigned concern, "I'm afraid not, but she seems alright with her foster home. Would I be able to get custody of Jude?"

"_Well, I'll need your lawyer to fax me a copy of the will and we'll probably have to meet in person but…I don't see why not."_

Adelaide smiled, "Oh, thank you! I'll have my lawyer fax you that copy within the hour." She bid him a good evening and hung up the phone. She was elated: Jude was going to be removed from that house and placed with her. It would all be okay.

**Tsk tsk, Adelaide…Shit will go down in Chapter 17.**

**So I took an AP AB Calculus Midterm and to sum it up: traumatizing. I feel like when I'm forty years old I'll be doing my taxes with a calculator and I'll suddenly find myself hyperventilating on the floor as the repressed memories come back to haunt me. Yes, it was truly that bad. Government, Psychology, Calculus, and Physics are over. Now I just have AP Spanish Literature exam. I'm watching Finding Nemo en español so I think I'll be okay.**

**For all of you disheartened Brallie fans who wanted this to be a Brallie fic, I'm sorry but that was the response I got. I could totally write you guys some oneshots if you would like OR maybe an AU story hm? Kay? We Gucci? We Gucci.**

**The more reviews the faster I'll update… ;)**

**-Liv**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you ****Chlollie**** and ****aphass**** for your PM's. I assure you I have a good idea about how court will go down ****aphass**** and everyone should read ****Chlollie****'s story **_**You're Not Alone **_**because it's fantabulous! ;)**

"So here's the truth," began ADA Colbert. He was seated at the Foster's kitchen table along with Callie, Stef, and Lena to discuss the outlook of Callie taking her complaint against Liam to trial, "There's no way this case is ever going to get in front of a jury. The judge is going to throw it out, sure as I'm sitting here. There's no direct evidence, it's been what…almost two years since it happened?" He looked at Callie, "And…it's just you. And with your record…"

Callie glanced across the table to look at Stef and Lena, her expression resigned. She didn't know what she was hoping for but she knew she shouldn't have expected much.

Colbert sighed, "It's not fair; I'm sorry." He paused while he closed his file, "On the other hand, uh, if the sex with Liam had been consensual, that would be a different story―"

"But is wasn't," Stef clarified in a firm tone, Lena put a hand on her shoulder as she felt the anger radiating from her partner, "It was _not_."

"If it was consensual, well," Colbert continued, "Based on your age difference that would be statutory rape and Liam might just go to jail for up to a year."

Callie looked at his in disbelief as she tried to understand what was being implied, "Okay so you're saying that nobody would believe that he forced me to have sex but they might believe that I did it because I wanted to? And that Liam would go to jail for that?"

"Yes," Colbert answered bluntly, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Callie bowed her head and Stef stood up, "Thank you for your time," she said, leading the lawyer to the front door, "We'll keep in touch." He left and she shut the door behind him before heading into the kitchen where Callie was still sitting with Lena.

The younger girl looked up at her foster-mothers, "What do I do?" she asked quietly, hoping they would be able to give her an answer.

Lena sighed, "It's up to you, Honey. I know that this is hard―"

"I'm not a liar," Callie interrupted, picking her head up, "I don't want to lie. But…I want Liam to be punished, too."

Stef stood up to wrap an arm around Callie and pull her to her side, "Whatever you decide, we are one hundred percent behind you, Sweets." Callie shook her head that she understood although her decision was not made any easier.

* * *

Jesus walked sat on the couch in the living room playing video games. His foot tapped incessantly as he unconsciously turned his body in the direction his character was going. Callie walked into the living room and watched for a moment before sitting herself down in an armchair.

"Jesus?"

"Hm?" he answered distractedly.

"When you feel like you have all this energy in your body, what do you do?"

Jesus shrugged as his eyes remained glued to the screen, "Uh, I don't know. Volleyball, skateboard, video-games."

Callie picked at a loose thread on her shirt, "What about running?"

Jesus paused his video game and tossed the controller on the couch, "Running?" Callie nodded.

"Okay. Let's run."

Twenty minutes later, changed into appropriate running gear, Callie and Jesus were jogging in the street along the curb. Their plan was to run to Anchor Beach and back.

"So," Jesus panted as he pushed himself to keep up, "Do you plan on joining the track team or something? Why are we running?"

"Too much energy," Callie answered, keeping her eyes ahead as her feet hit the pavement, "Too many thoughts."

"About?"

Callie thought for a minute, "Why did you lie for Mariana? About the pills?"

Jesus pushed his hair out of his face as he continued to jog, "She was all scared and I felt bad, I guess."

"Didn't you think your moms should have known the truth?"

Jesus shrugged, "Well, yeah. I wish things hadn't gone down the way they did. Why are you asking me about this?"

"My trial," Callie gasped out as she attempted to get air in her lungs, "I have to decide whether or not I lie and possibly put Liam in jail or tell the truth and let him get off free." They finally reached the school and slowed down to a walk as they headed towards the beach. Jesus took off his sneakers and socks, leaving them on a nearby bench and Callie followed suit. They walked into the water until it reached almost their knees and stopped to cool off.

"If I learned anything with Ana," Jesus said as he wet his hand and ran it through his hair, "It's that lying just isn't worth it. One lie and you're pretty much fucked."

Callie gave him a look, "That was very profound." Jesus pushed her into the water and made a break for the sand, laughing manically the entire way. Callie got to her feet, completely wet, "Jesus! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Jude carried a stack of dishes over to the table from the cabinet. Lena was draining pasta in the sink and he was helping by setting the table. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and went about putting a plate down for each of the seven family members.

"Lena?"

"Yes?

"Will you and Stef ever get married?"

Lena placed the colander in the sink and turned around, resting her hip against the counter, "I would like to, one day. What do you think?"

"I think you guys should totally get married!" Jude answered, eyes bright with excitement at the idea, "It would be so much fun. And you would get to wear a pretty dress and make-up…"

"Are we talking about a wedding?" Mariana asked, coming into the kitchen, all ears as she sat down on a stool.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "That is some hearing you have, Miss Thing. Jude and I were just talking about Mom and me possibly getting married…"

"You and Mom are getting married?" Brandon asked as he entered the house, home from his piano lesson, "When?"

Lena looked at Jude, "Do you see this?" She turned to Mariana and Brandon, "I'm just _thinking_ about it. Nothing's set in stone." The back door opened and in came Jesus holding Callie piggy-back style, both teens completely soaked in ocean water.

"Ew, did you guys really sweat that much?" Mariana asked, taking in her siblings' appearance.

Jesus put Callie down and walked over to his twin, "Totally. Take a whiff." Mariana shrieked and darted to the other side of the room.

"How was you run?" Brandon asked, taking a seat at the table.

Callie glanced at Jesus, "It was informative. I'm gonna go change before we eat." She headed towards the staircase.

The back door opened yet again and in came Stef, eyebrows raised in suspicion, "Anyone care to tell me why there are puddles on the floor?"

"It's Jesus' fault!" Callie shouted down.

"Is not!"

Stef greeted Lena with a kiss, "We are running a mad-house, I see."

"Do you expect anything less?" Lena teased.

"Is the food almost done?" Jude asked, looking over at the stove. Lena walked over to lower the fire underneath the pot.

"Yes, Hungry Boy. Brandon, can you get glasses please? Mariana, water?"

"I'm going to go change," Stef announced. She gave Jesus the once over, "I think you should, too."

Jesus grinned and flexed his biceps, "You don't like the au natural vibe?"

Stef rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, "Change. Now."

* * *

Callie peeled off her water soaked running attire and threw on some leggings and a sweatshirt in its place. She would definitely need to take a shower before bed tonight. She released her hair from its ponytail and shook it out, the strands curling from being exposed to ocean water. She headed for the stairs and was almost down them all when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called to whoever would listen as she descended the last few steps and opened the door. Her eyebrows furrowed when she registered who it was.

"Bill? What….what's going on?"

The man looked apologetic and uncomfortable, "Callie…"

Adelaide stepped out from behind Bill and walked up to the teen, "I'm here for Jude."

**OH SNAP!**

**Midterms are done! Yay! Senior year, boy. Stressful! I applied to nine colleges, got into one and have had two interviews so far with one coming up next week. Muy cray. **

**Please review! I would LOVE 150 reviews. I'm a bit OCD so I like numbers that end in 0 or 5…**

**Feed into the disease, darlings. Hit that review button.**

**-Liv**


	17. Chapter 17

Callie looked at her social worker, her face holding an alarmed expression, "Bill?"

He simply shook his head as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next, "I'm so sorry Callie, but it was in your father's will…"

"No!"

Stef came downstairs as she heard Callie's shout. She took in the people standing in her foyer and quickly pieced together what was taking place.

"What's going on Bill?" Stef asked calmly, putting her hands on Callie's shoulders.

"I'm here for Jude," Adelaide answered for the man, "He is coming to live with me in Avondale."

Callie turned to Stef desperately, "She can't do that, can she? Jude is in your care."

"Callie, when you and Jude were put into the foster system it was because there was no one else to take you in," Bill explained quietly, "We have a will from your father that says in the event of his death, Jude will be put into the custody of his grandmother."

"And me?"

Bill glanced uncomfortably at Adelaide, "Uh, you weren't mentioned."

"Where was this will ten years ago?" Stef asked with suspicion, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, "Why are we just hearing about it now?"

Adelaide tried to keep a calm facade as she answered, "Well, I was not capable of taking care of Jude at the time. My husband had just passed away and I did not have a job, but now I am financially sound and ready to take on the responsibility."

Lena walked into the foyer. She had heard the commotion from the kitchen and had instructed the rest of the kids to stay in the kitchen although she knew they were most likely listening in, "What's going on on, Bill?" she questioned.

"Adelaide wants to take Jude," Stef answered coldly, glare fixated on the old woman.

Callie shook her head, "Please," she begged desperately as she took a step closer to the old woman, "Don't do this to him. Don't do this to _me_."

"This is what Christopher wanted," Adelaide answered indifferently, nose in the air, "I just need Jude and we can be on our way."

"We're just about to have dinner," Lena interjected, wringing her hands, "And Jude needs time to get his things together―"

"No need," Adelaide cut her off with a cool smile, "I will be purchasing brand new things for him. Jude! Come here please."

The boy slowly made his way to the front of the house, the nervousness clearly displayed across his face. Adelaide smiled at him and bent down a bit, "Go grab your jacket, Jude. We're leaving."

Jude eyes flicked to his sister before they landed back on his grandmother, "Are you taking us somewhere?"

Adelaide's smile came out a bit strained as she tried to keep her voice in check, "No, darling. I'm taking you to come live with me in Arizona."

Jude stepped back, "What about Callie?"

"She'll stay here."

"But..but…" Jude turned to look at his sister who was fighting to keep her emotions in check, "Callie?"

"I'm so sorry, Baby," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

He dove into her arms and gripped her tightly around the waist, hands fisting the fabric of his sister's sweatshirt. Callie returned the embrace with equal strength and she rested her chin on Jude's hair. _This can__'__t be happening._

"We need to leave," Adelaide interrupted impatiently, all but tapping her foot.

"I don't want to leave!" Jude insisted into Callie's shirt, hot tears falling fast from his eyes, "I want to stay with you!"

"I know," Callie soothed, kissing the crown of her brother's head as she held him close to her. She looked up at Adelaide in a final attempt to change the old woman's mind, "_Please,_ don't do this." She implored in a broken voice.

Adelaide, however, was relentless, "Jude, let's _go_."

"No!" Jude shouted in an uncharacteristically aggressive voice, "I want to stay here!" A hint of a scowl appeared on Adelaide's face and she turned to Bill. With no other choice, the social worker set about prying the siblings apart.

"NO!" Jude howled, fighting Bill with everything he had as he reached for his sister, "Let me go! CALLIE!"

Callie lunged for her brother but was held back by Stef, "Stop!" she yelled frantically, "You can't take him from me! Please don't do this! Please!"

Adelaide simply turned towards the door, "Good-bye."

"CALLIE!" Jude shouted from Bill's arms. His face was red and covered in tears, "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Lena had to help her partner hold Callie back from running after her brother.

"LET ME GO!" Callie screamed, reaching out for her brother as she fought viciously to get away from her foster-mothers, "JUDE!"

Bill managed to get Jude out of the house and into his car. He strapped the boy in and had to put the child-safety lock on just to make sure he didn't try to escape. Jude relentlessly banged on the window, screams muffled by the car windows. Bill got the engine started and Callie watched in horror as he drove the car away with her baby brother inside.

Stef could feel the teen shaking in her grip and she didn't know what to say or do, "Callie…"

"You promised!" Callie shouted whirling around to face Stef and Lena, "You fucking promised that everything would be okay and now Jude is gone!"

Tears welled up in Lena's eyes, "Callie we―"

"FUCK YOU!"

The teen stomped up the stairs and soon after the women could hear the slamming of a door. Lena turned to Stef as the tears lost their battle and made their way down her cheeks. "Stef," she choked out and soon found herself wrapped up in her significant other's arms. She pressed her face into the blonde's neck as her body shuddered from her cries, "What are we going to do?" Stef remained silent as she stroked Lena's hair.

"Mom?" The woman separated to see Brandon, Jesus and Mariana staring at them with looks of dismay on their faces.

"Where's Jude?" Mariana asked timidly, clutching her twin's arm.

Stef looked at Lena who was attempting to get herself together before turning to face the teenagers, "Jude's grandmother is taking him with her to Arizona. She has a will from his father saying that she has custody of him."

"But you guys were going to adopt him," Brandon sputtered in disbelief, "She can't just take him from us."

"Unfortunately she can," Lena answered in a shaky voice, fingers still wiping away errant tears, "She has the law on her side."

"Screw the law!" Jesus blurted out angrily, "He's _our_ brother! He's _your _son!"

"I know," Stef answered, stepping forward to place a hand on Jesus' shoulder, "I know that, Sweets. Believe me when I say we are going to fight this." She flicked her gaze up the stairs knowing full well she would have to go talk to Callie.

"Let's go eat dinner, guys." Lena said feebly although she knew nobody was in the mood to eat. She squeezed Stef's shoulder before guiding the kids to the kitchen.

* * *

Stef knocked lightly before entering Mariana and Callie's room. She peered inside and saw Callie lying across her bed. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the tremors running through the teen's body and could hear the sobs muffled by a pillow.

"Oh, Callie…" Stef whispered. She sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to place a hand on Callie's back, but the girl flinched as if she had been burned. Stef felt defeated. _All of the progress we made: lost_.

"I'm sorry she took him away from you," Stef sighed apologetically, pressing her hands into the mattress, "Please know that Lena and I are going to do _everything_ we can to bring Jude back with us, back with you." She paused for a moment and studied the brunette for any signs that she had heard her, "Callie?"

"Get out." The words held no malice or anger. If anything, they were hollow. With one last glance at Callie, Stef stood up and walked towards the hall. She paused and lingered in the doorframe.

"I love you, Callie."

The teen remained silent and if it were possible at that moment, Stef's heart broke even more.

**I have work in 20 minutes so I gotta scoot. Thanks for all the lovely reviews/PMs! Please keep reviewing!**

**-Liv**

**P.S.-HOLY SHIT MICROSOFT DELETED THIS AND I DAMN NEAR DIED BUT I FOUND IT! PRAISE ALL THAT IS RIGHT AND JUST!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lena stared down at her plate, food untouched. A loud silence rang throughout the kitchen. Nobody was in the mood to eat; even Jesus who she often joked was a human garbage disposal had left his plate undisturbed. Everyone looked up as Stef entered the kitchen. Lena immediately noticed the signs of distress in her partner's eyes. The blonde took a deep breath before looking up at the four pairs of eyes that stared back at her.

"I assure you," Stef declared as she sat down at the head of the table, "Adelaide will _not_ get away with this. Something is not right and we will figure out what."

"Where's Callie?" Brandon wondered with concern, "Is she okay?"

"She's…resting," Stef replied, folding her arms in front of her, "As you can imagine, she is pretty upset."

"This blows." Jesus muttered harshly, crossing his arms on the table.

"Language," Lena reprimanded but her words held no force. She was drained.

Stef ran her hand through her hair, "I'm going to call Bill tomorrow morning and see how soon we can take this to court. I understand you're all upset, I am too. We're going to get him back." The more she said it, the more Stef believed it to be true.

"Can I be excused?" Mariana asked quietly. She didn't wait for an answer and headed for the backyard. Jesus followed her outside and Brandon headed upstairs for his room. Lena stood up and walked to Stef's side, wrapping her arms around her partner. She kissed Stef's forehead and held her close.

"Let it out, my Love," Lena murmured, resting her chin atop blonde hair. Stef buried her face in Lena's shirt and began to cry.

* * *

Callie stirred as sunlight hit her face. She slowly blinked her eyes open as they adjusted to the morning light. For a moment she was blissfully disoriented but then reality came crashing down. Jude was gone. She ran a hand over her face which was covered in dry tears from last night. She hadn't gone to sleep until about midnight, but she remained in her bed so that she wouldn't be disturbed. She had pretended to be asleep when Mariana came in the room although she had a feeling the younger girl knew she was faking. Callie sat up and reached for her phone. 6:45. Stef and Lena had allowed her to sleep in a bit. She pushed the covers back off her body and headed for the bathroom. By the sound of it, everybody was already downstairs and ready for the day.

After a speedy shower and a quick comb through her hair, Callie deemed herself presentable and headed for the stairs. She paused at the top, listening for any signs of conversation. All she could hear were muted tones that were too quiet to decipher. Biting the bullet, Callie descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Head down, she made a beeline for the coffee machine. She knew her foster-moms preferred she cut back on the caffeinated beverage, but this morning it was very necessary.

An immediate hush fell over the kitchen when Callie entered. Lena took a cautious step towards the teen, "Morning, Callie. Do you want some eggs?" Callie shook her head, eyes fixed on the coffee pot in an attempt to avoid the vice-principle's gaze.

Stef tilted her head, "How about cereal?" Another head shake. Mug finally full, Callie quietly walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Lena exhaled and put her head in her hands, "She hates us." Stef chose to not say anything because she had the same sentiments.

"What did Bill say?" Brandon asked, eyes flicking between his mothers.

"He is going to set up a court date as soon as possible," Lena answered, "They got to Arizona early this morning."

Mariana looked up from her food, "Could we talk to Jude? Can we visit him?"

Stef sighed, "That is entirely up to Adelaide and considering the way she feels about us, it's not likely." She glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Okay, we have to go. Can someone please get Callie?"

Jesus winced and shook his head as he finished the last of his breakfast, "And face the wrath? No thank you."

Mariana rolled her eyes and pushed back from the table, "I'll get her."

* * *

"_Hello?__" _Callie cringed. Bill sounded completely exhausted. He _had_ driven Jude and Adelaide all the way to Arizona last night, after all. As bad as she felt, she couldn't let that stop her.

"It's Callie. I need to talk to Jude."

A sigh was audible through the phone, _"Callie…"_

"I just want to make sure he's okay," she rushed to explain as she paced the length of her bedroom, "I just need the phone number."

"_Callie, you know I can't give you Adelaide's number. I'll talk to her about visiting―"_

"Come on!" Callie interrupted, "You _know_ she can't stand me. Please."

"_I'm not allowed. I know you're worried for Jude but I'm sure he's fine. I'm sorry, Callie. I―" _Callie angrily hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed.

"Callie?"

"What?!" The brunette turned to see Mariana standing near the entrance of the bedroom. The younger girl's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You know, you don't have to be such a bitch."

Callie furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Excuse me?"

Mariana walked right up to her foster-sister, defiance in her eyes, "We get it; you miss Jude. We _all_ do, but acting like a jerk isn't going to bring him back."

Callie rolled her eyes and went to grab her backpack from the floor, "I don't have time for this. Aren't we leaving for school now?"

Mariana watched her get ready and a thought popped into her head. Her eyes softened, as did her tone, "Is this because your Dad didn't mention you in his will?" She asked in a quiet manner, "Callie that had to have been a mistake―"

"Shut _up_ Mariana!"

The hurt that flashed in the girl's eyes made Callie realize just how poorly she had been behaving. She took a step towards the younger girl, "Mariana, I…"

"Bitch!" The Latina stalked out the room and down the stairs. Callie pressed her hands over her eyes and took a deep breath before heading towards the car.

* * *

Jude sat on top of one of the nicest beds he had ever slept in. The room Adelaide had set up for him was the type of bedroom he had dreamt about while in various foster homes. It was large with a walk in closet, an en suite bathroom, a desk on which a laptop sat, and of course the full sized bed he was sitting on. It was the nicest room Jude had ever had, but he would give it up in an instant if it meant going back home to Callie and the Fosters. There was a knock at the door and Jude looked up as it opened to reveal Adelaide, dressed for the day and smiling.

"Good morning, Jude," she greeted as she walked in, "Did you sleep okay?"

Jude nodded, "Yes."

Adelaide took a seat next to him on the bed, "Well, I was thinking we could eat breakfast and then we could meet with your tutor…"

"Tutor?" Jude asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes," Adelaide replied, "You have some catching up to do if you want to be at the same level of the other boys at Holy Cross Prep."

"Is that a church?"

Adelaide chuckled, "No, Dear. It's a school, one of the best schools this state has to offer actually. I'm sure you are going to love it."

Jude looked down at his hands before looking up at Adelaide, "Could...could I call Callie? And Stef and Lena?"

Adelaide's mood instantly stormed over, but she tried not to let it show, "There's no reason to call them, Jude. They aren't your family. I am."

"Callie's my sister," Jude insisted, although her words were making him think otherwise, "We have the same mom."

Adelaide sighed, "_Half_ sister, then. Jude, Callie is not a good influence for you. I've seen her file and the things she's done in the past...those are the makings of a criminal. And those two women living their life in sin...it's unfortunate, really." She patted his knee and stood up, heading for the door, "I expect you'll join me at the table for breakfast in a few minutes. We have a great deal of work ahead of us today."

Jude waited until she was headed towards the kitchen before flopping back on the bed. This was a nice life but it wasn't his. He wanted two sisters, two brothers, two moms…not one grandmother who he barely knew and was the picture of judgment. Jude sighed. If he was more like Callie he would do something reckless and try to run away, but he wasn't. Besides, he knew reckless actions led to bad consequences as his sister often faced. He sat up and headed towards the expansive window that provided a view of the quaint suburb he was supposed to call his 'home.'

Callie would figure this out. She always did.

**I wake up at 5:45 AM every morning because I have to leave my house by 7:00 AM for school. I woke up. I heard the phone ring. My dad picked it up. NO SCHOOL! SNOW DAY! This is the third one this year! I have not had a full week of school since December! Whatever, I'm not complaining. Even though they are taking away vacation days… **

**No school, no work, The Fosters is on tonight AND I beat my high score on Flappy Bird.**

**#TURNDOWNFORWHAT**

**-Liv**

**P.S.-Thank you for the reviews guys! They make my day! Please keep reviewing, they make me update faster ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The religious views are in no way my own nor accurately reflect the views of others. I went to Catholic school for nine years and I have yet to meet people who are as extreme as I portray the characters to be. This is just to emphasize the story.**

"Am I a bitch?"

Callie sat with Wyatt on a step outside the school, a book balanced on her lap. The car ride to school had been tense and she had all but jumped out when Lena finally cut the engine. Wyatt glanced around to see if Callie's question had been directed at him, "Is this a trick question?"

She rolled her eyes, "When you first met me, did you think I was a bitch?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I mean, you kind've kept to yourself and you gave pretty much everyone the death stare so…"

"Wyatt."

"Yes."

Callie closed her book and tossed it to the side before bringing a hand up to rub her temple. _I need to learn to filter_. An internal review of the comments she made towards various members of the Foster family was enough to make her want to crawl under a rock in shame.

Wyatt stretched his legs out, "I mean, if it means anything to you I thought it was hot."

Callie rolled her eyes, "You would." She let out a sigh, "I bitched out on Mariana this morning and I cursed at Stef and Lena yesterday…"

"You're on quite a roll." Wyatt remarked with a smirk, pushing his wavy hair back out of his eyes. "Crazy idea, but how about you say sorry?"

The brunette looked down at her shoes as she mulled over the simple suggestion, "How?"

Wyatt laughed, "I can't _tell_ you. It has to come from in there," he pointed to her chest.

_Easier said than done._

* * *

"…So I guess we'll start with the creation story and work our way from there."

Jude's eyes were wide as he watched his tutor bring out a thick book and begin to flip through it. He sat in the dining room with this man, Father O'Reilly, and watched while he located what he described as 'the birth of the human race.' The priest was a heavy set man with a white beard that stood in contrast to his red face. He had a presence to him that made Jude feel an inch tall. The table was covered in leaflets and pamphlets about the benefits of converting to the Christian lifestyle. There was also a brochure highlighting what made Holy Cross Preparatory School for Boys stand out among the rest.

"Ah, here we are," Father O'Rielly said, pushing the book towards Jude so that he could see, "This is the first story in the Old Testament. It's the story of how God created the world."

Jude tilted his head, "My science teacher at Anchor Beach was teaching us about the Big Bang. Did this happen after?"

Father O'Rielly let out a bellowing laugh that made Jude jump in his seat, "How foolish! There's no such thing as the Big Bang! Did this teacher tell you about evolution, too? Ha! No, no. _This_ is how the world was made. Begin to read."

Jude leaned forward to read the small print, "_In the beginning God__created the heavens__and the earth…_" Jude wasn't feeling too good about this. He knew that the church had some views that went against what he personally believed in, like Lena and Stef being together. Reading the bible, listening to Father O'Rielly and not saying anything made the boy feel as if he were betraying the Foster's. But at the same time, he didn't want to completely disregard Adelaide's moral values. He _did_ have to live with her for the time being. Until Callie figured something out, of course.

"_Evening came and then morning—that was the first day._"

* * *

Brandon peeked into his mom's office to see if she was with someone before stepping inside, "Are you busy?"

Lena was startled from her thoughts at her son's voice. She shook her head to clear them of her musings, "No! No, what's going on?"

Brandon put his backpack in one of the chairs that sat opposite Lena's desk and sat in the other, "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Lena answered, eyebrow raised, "Why do you ask?"

"Really?" seeing Lena give him a blank expression, Brandon sighed, "Because of the situation with Jude."

Lena leaned forward and rested her hands on her desk, "We're all upset, B…"

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, we are. But Jude was your buddy. He's special to you, just like you're special to him."

"You're _all_ special to me."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Mama…"

"Okay," Lena admitted, leaning back in her seat, "Yes, Jude is my special boy. We just connected, you know? He's such a kind heart with such a positive outlook on life even though circumstances should have him thinking otherwise. I just…" Lena felt a lump lodge in her throat as her eyes stung with the threat of tears. Brandon got up and grabbed a tissue from a nearby box. Lena smiled sadly and took it from him, dabbing at her eyes.

"I want him home so badly," Lena said, sniffling, "We can't lose."

"We won't," Brandon was quick to assure her, "The judge will see how narrow-minded and twisted Adelaide is and Jude will be home in no time."

"I sure hope so, Brandon."

* * *

Callie thought the ride to school had been bad. This was just unbearable. Everyone was situated around the kitchen table, more or less pushing food around their plate. The only sounds that filled the kitchen were the scraping of utensils against dishes or the occasional request for the water pitcher. Callie didn't know what she preferred: Mariana glaring wickedly at her from across the table or Stef and Lena avoiding her gaze so as not to upset her. _God help me. _

Callie swallowed hard and forced herself to look up, "Um, Mariana? You were right."

Mariana spared the brunette a quick glance before returning to her dinner, "About?"

"I'm a bitch."

Brandon's fork clattered to his plate as he turned to look at his sister incredulously, "Mariana!"

"No, it's okay," Callie put a hand out. She paused to collect her thoughts, "I haven't had a family for around six years. I've forgotten what it's like to have people who care about you. I'm used to fending for myself." She shifted in her seat, "I don't like putting my trust in other people because they usually wind up against me. After living with the Olmsteads, I swore to myself that I would never get close to anyone again. Then I met you guys." Callie smiled softly, "You guys are such amazing people and when you told me that I could stay and Jude too, I was…beyond myself. I was so happy that we were together and safe." Callie turned to face Stef and Lena, "Thank you, so much, for not sending me back to juvie that night when you should have. And for everything after. I can't begin to express my gratitude for all the things you have done for me and Jude. And you guys," Callie turned to face her foster-siblings, "Thank you for sharing your rooms and guitar and your moms. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Mariana studied Callie for a moment before smiling, "Dummy. They're your moms, too." She got up from her seat and made her way around the table to give Callie a hug who matched the embrace with equal strength.

"Sorry for calling you bitch," Mariana murmured before stepping back. Callie nodded her acceptance for the apology.

Stef took Callie's hands in her own, "Thank you for that, Callie. That means a lot to us. We are going to bring Jude home, alright?"

Callie nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Lena fell onto her bed with a sigh. She was more than ready to go to sleep. Stef was taking her turn in the bathroom and then they would call it a night. Lena sat up and began to toss a multitude of decorative pillows to the floor. She looked up from the task at hand when she heard a knock at the door. Standing in the doorway was Callie, clad in pajamas with her lip worriedly between her teeth.

"Come here, Baby." Lena patted the bed. Callie made her way over and sat down some distance from her foster mother, pulling her legs beneath her, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry for cursing at you guys yesterday," Callie apologized, eyes lowered to the comforter beneath her, "It was rude and uncalled for."

"You already apologized, Sweets," Lena reminded the teen, putting a hand under her chin, "We're okay, yeah?"

Callie nodded and pushed some hair back, "Yeah. We're okay." She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed. She was quiet for a moment before finally asking, "D-Do you think Jude's okay? Adelaide seems to really like him…She wouldn't hurt him, right?"

The brunette's eyes searched the woman before her for any type of response. The fear Lena saw in her eyes reminded her of a look Stef or herself would have in regards to the kids. It was maternal. Callie had basically raised Jude for a good portion of his life; although they had been with adults, they weren't exactly left in capable hands. Her losing Jude was almost like herself or Stef losing one of their babies. Lena opened her arms.

"Come here, Love."

Callie slowly eyed Lena wearily, her internal struggle clearly displayed across her face. The vice-principal offered the teen a small smile, "I promise I won't bite."

Lena waited patiently while Callie inched her way towards her. When the young girl was close enough, Lena wrapped her arms around her and held tight. She waited until she felt the tension leave Callie's body before pulling her closer and planting a kiss on the side of her head.

"I think Jude is just fine," Lena answered, looking down into dark eyes, "He's a smart boy; you taught him so well. He probably misses you, like you're missing him."

"I need to talk to him," Callie insisted, "I need to make sure he's okay."

Lena smoothed some of the girl's hair back, "Okay, I'll call Bill tomorrow and see if he can get us in touch with Jude, alright?"

"Alright."

Lena pushed back the covers, "Climb in, Love. You're sleeping with us tonight." Callie complied and got beneath the covers. She watched Lena get settled before sidling up to her, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Lena wrapped her arm around Callie and kissed her one last time before closing her eyes. This is how Stef found her wife and daughter a few moments later when she was done in the bathroom. She smiled at how relaxed Callie looked in Lena's arms; how natural. She switched off the bedside lamp and crawled into bed. With an arm slung around Callie and Lena, Stef succumbed to sleep.

**Sorry if the next few chapters are boring, but I can't just rush into the trial! There has to be a process to it. Ugh, my neck is messed up from sitting weird on the bus today. I went on a trip. Now I'm going to go babysit! The fun never ends.**

**I have an interview with Columbia tomorrow, an Ivy that I actually like...Wish me luck duckies!**

**Please review! Let me know how I'm doing/any suggestions/if you need clarification on anything.**

**-Liv**


End file.
